When True Love Comes Between Two Duelists
by Ten Commandments
Summary: After the Tag Team duel tournament, Yubel traps Asuka in a dream duel for Judai's love. Afterwards she soon realizes how much people will exploit their love. JudaixAsuka. M-rated for chapter 6. Extra chapter up.
1. Asuka Duels For Judai

**Asuka's Duel For Judai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or the clever spinoff GX.

Kenshin: After watching the better subbed version of episode 162, I came up with this idea. Here's the story, care to explain Haou?  
Haou: Sure: The night Judai and Asuka have their little heart to heart after the tag team duel tournament, Asuka begins to imagine how to tell her love to Judai. Of course within his mind, Yubel saw the whole heart to heart they had, and wishes to test how much she actually cares about him. Entering into her dreams that night they-no wait. Don't wanna ruin the story for you!

Kenshin: Yeah, that was too much. Let's begin the duel.

_**Chapter 1: Asuka vs. Yubel! A Love Forged Through Dueling Souls**_

"Oh by the way..." Judai said to his female friend Asuka. He and her were both standing outside of Osiris Red, right by the cliff, after their first experience as tag team partners earlier this morning. Just as she returned her attention to him he made his favorite signature pose and shouted, "Gotcha! What an interesting duel!" And with that he ran off to his lonely dorm.

Watching him leave Asuka couldn't help but smile, wiping a lone tear from her eyes with her left hand. 'Thank you, for your smile Judai. Your cheeriness, is what I love about you.' As these thoughts entered her mind, she wandered back home, thinking of what to do.

Judai entered inside of the red dorm, not surprise to see that nobody was there. Ever since the year started everyone's graduated to Ra or Obelisk. He's gotten use to it, after all he can always leave out and see the others at their dorms. Though with no power supplied he's practically living in darkness. Extracting all clothes until he's donned in boxers he enters his bed and stares into the ceiling.

"You, it's kinda lonely in here after all." He said to himself, then saw a glowing sprite coming his way.

"I told you Judai-kun. It's best that you move up atleast, nya." Daitokuji said, floating over Judai's head. The Neos duelist only smiled, looking around to see if the cat Pharoah was around. "I saw you blush when running from Asuka-san, nya."

"Oh that?" This was surprising: Judai didn't really know he was there at the time, of course being a spirit one could never know when he would be anywhere. "You saw that?"

"Yes. I also saw her run away with the same redness across her face." Daitokuji stated, not noticing something crawling up on him.

"Sensei, you're acting like she's in love with me or something. Besides, I doubt she would let me love anyone else." Judai announced, looking to the side at the person closing in on the floating orb.

"Judai-kun, this is something you have to confront her with. Regardless of what Yubel will think, it's your choice to love Asuka-san. Besides, I know full well that-" Before he could finish his words, Pharoah came leaping into the air and gulped him down in one bite. Judai sighed, then went to sleep with thoughts of Asuka in mind.

But just as soon as he went to sleep, his eyes opened up, with his right light brown and the other aqua green. Almost zombielike he put the pants he put away on and walked out the door.

Obelisk Blue Dorm Female Minutes Later...

Asuka walked through her room, stepping inside the bedroom of her place. She sits on her bed, dressed in her white nightgown. Looking at her nightstand she sees a picture of her and the others: There was Sho, Kenzan, Manjyoume, Fubuki, Rei, herself and Judai, all standing together showing their ace monsters. Her and Judai seemed to have one of their arms wrapped around the other.

Thinking of what happened earlier she plopped onto the bed, ready to dream of her and the brown haired boy. But before she could fully dream away, there was a tap on the lattice. Getting up she walked to it, and saw Judai standing there outside the window. She quickly covers herself before opening the window.

"Judai! Why are you here?!" She asked, utterly surprised over him being here. That's when she noticed his eyes were different.

"Tenjoin Asuka-san, you wish to share in the love Judai has reserved for me." He said in a practically feminine voice. Totally shocked she backs away, before he steps inside. Soon his eyes began to flash, causing hers to go pale. She soon fell unconscious onto her bed, as Judai walked over to it. "Za, time to see if you are worthy." He then passes out, plopping onto the bed a little next to her.

Someplace...

"Where am I?" Asuka was now wandering around some brightly lit place. There was nothing but white around her. She was now dressed in her usual Obelisk Blue attire, with the Obelisk Blue Duel Disk on her left arm. "Where did this come from?"

"The woman who wishes to steal my beloved Judai from me. Za, come here for our duel." A female voice spoke. Asuka looked to her left and saw Yubel floating down a few feet near her.

"Omoi...Yubel! Why are you here?!" Asuka asked, her shock no where near describable levels. Yubel only chuckled that same laugh of hers, but this time it didn't have that hint of evil. "I heard of what happened to you: Judai fused you together with him. How you're here now is totally unexplainable!"

"Make no mistake, woman. I did join with my beloved Judai, but that didn't mean my powers were the only thing that stayed. I remained within his conscious as well, hidden away until he needs me." Yubel explained, landing onto the ground which Asuka stood on. "As for we're here, it's all part of a little test."

"Test? What do you mean?" She asked, looking at the hermaphrodite Duel Monster.

"I've seen the way you look at him...It's the same way I look at him. You love him." At this revelation, Asuka held her mouth with her right hand, keeping it from gasping open. Seeing this a smile came across her lips. "I see I'm right. That's why..." At the end of the first part of the sentence she was beginning, a duel disk stretched out of her left arm. "...I want to make sure you actually deserve his love."

"Deserve?! I don't have to ask your permission! Judai is a grown man now!" Asuka yelled back, obviously refusing to duel. "If he decides to love me back, then that's his decision, not yours!!"

"Normally that wouldn't be a problem, if he didn't feel the same way." Yubel then turned her head to the right, almost reminising about something. Asuka had pale eyes this time, knowing exactly what she heard.

"The same way? You mean-"

"He promised...his undying love for me, no matter what anyone else says years before your ancestors were even born. He wished...to make amends for sending me into space and actually apologizing for my actions that you would know about...I don't want him to feel the suffering I felt when I thought he abandoned me." As she spoke Yubel had held her right hand onto her face, letting the tears flow down her face. She soon removed her hand, to look at Asuka. "That's why, I want to see how much you love him."

'Is all this...true? Is Judai that important to her?' Asuka thought, finding herself crying as well. Just as she wiped away these tears, she activated her duel disk, preparing herself for the duel with a look of confidence evident in all her duels. "I love Judai, more than you think. I may not know the whole story behind you and Judai, but I know that he cannot be loved by you the way I do by you. This is best for all three of us."

"...You seem to have some confidence within your skills. Za, let's start the duel." Yubel said, as she pulled five cards from the pile. Asuka did the same, as both shouted:

**DUEL!!**

Asuka: 4000  
Yubel: 4000

Yubel's Turn...

"Boku no turn. Draw." Yubel drew a card from the pile, looking over the six she now has. Placing a card in the Spell/Trap Zone she activates a spell.

"I activate Magic Chronicle. To activate it I first have to pick five cards from my deck and remove them from play." She pulls out five cards and without looking at them they vanish into thin air. Asuka didn't have a chance to look at them.

"I'll explain what it does later, but first I play Sacrifice Lotus in attack mode, and set one card." She plays a tiny little flower girl onto the field, with zero atk and def, then a facedown card appeared behind it.

"Turn end." Yubel stated, ending her turn with what's been played. Asuka held her hand over her pile.

Asuka's Turn...

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Asuka draws her card, and looks over her cards.

"I play Advance Ritual Arts!" At the activation of her spell the field turned into some ancient ritual ground. Two cards came out of her deck.

"With this card I can ritual summon any ritual monster in my hand by sacrificing normal monsters in my deck. So I choose Dunames Dark Witch and Beautiful Headhuntress." Those two monsters were shown on the field, then were turned into smoke as a figure appeared from the sky.

"I ritual summon Cyber Angel Benten!" The monster yelled out came before them onto her side of the field, with 1800 attack and 1600 defense. At the end of the ceremony a symbol on the Magic Chronicle scroll glowed, making her feel shocked.

"For each magic card my opponent activates, Magic Chronicle gains a counter." Yubel explains, only giving off that much.

"I play Banner of Courage. This gives my monster 200 attack points whenever it attacks." At this a banner appeared before Engle Benten, as her points went up. But because it was a spell the scroll had another glow on it.

"Battle! Destroy her monster!" Her six armed warrior struck the tiny lilypad monster, exploding the creature to pieces. But as the smoke dispersed, a trap card appeared behind it, as well as two more plants.

"I activated Demon Blossom Seed. This cards activates when I receive battle damage. For any points that reach 1000 it creates a Demon Blossom Token for each amount. If it doesn't, I'll lose what's left as damage to my lifepoints." And just as she said, the two flowers were tokens, with 1000 points.

"I set a facedown, and end my turn." Asuka then finishes her turn, as a facedown card appeared behind her monster. 'What does that scroll does? Does it have anything to do with those cards she removed from before?'

Yubel's Turn...

"Draw." Yubel pulls a card from the pile, and smiles.

"By sacrificing each token..." Both her flowers went away. "...to summon Spirit Demon Rose in attack position." Another plant type monster appeared before her, with 0 atk and 1500 def. 'Another monster with no attack. It must be powerful...'

"Battle!"

"Hold it! You're monster is too weak to kill mine." Asuka reasoned, knowing full well how something bad will happen. At this Yubel smiled.

"When Spirit Demon Rose strikes an opposing monster, it gains attack equal to its foe's." At this, Asuka paled, realizing that somehow her monster would be destroyed and her monster would still be around somehow. But just when things felt worse, she played another spell.

"Quick-play magic: Rush Recklessly! Increases Spirit Demon Rose's atk by 700." As her quick play magic activated, it shot out thornlike vines, piercing through her monster. "And now the rest goes to you as damage."

The vines then struck Asuka, as her lifepoints went down to 3300. As the vines retracted, blood dripped out of her mouth. 'This pain...why did I feel it?'

"I'm sure you don't realize this, but for each point you lose, you shall feel a bit of pain within yourself. But then again, that's what love is about, right?" Yubel said, giving off a creepy little smile. "Now that you feel the intense pain will you continue, for the heart of Judai?"

Asuka felt a little shaky, almost as if she was about to fall down. But just as her body was about to collapse she stood her ground, stomping her foot onto the ground. She looked at Asuka, who gave back a fierce look of yuuki. "No pain is too great for him."

"Sure. You have a point about that. But because you made two spell counters appear on my scroll, I can activate it's ability: The five cards I removed from play will be shown." Soon the five cards mentioned appeared: Beginning of the End, Lightning Vortex, Judgment of Anubis, Hand Murder, and Super Fusion. Looking at the last card Asuka gasped, remembering that card being mentioned by O'Brien and Jim as a terrible card which made Judai evil. "And now, you must choose a card. Said item will be added to my hand."

"...Hand Murder." She said, as the said card was placed into his hand. "I now play one card facedown. Turn end."

Asuka's turn...

"Watashi no...turn." She faintly says, picking her card from the pile. "I...will never lose to you."

"At this moment during the Standby Phase, I play Enemy Controller, to switch your monster to defense mode." She then reveals her facedown spell to do so, as Spirit demon Rose switched to defense. But as she did this another spell counter appeared on the Magic Chronicle.

"Spirit Demon Rose doesn't gain defense points equal to my card's attack, so I can still win this." Asuka then pulls a card from her hand, then activates a card.

"Yugo hasu do!(Fusion activate!) I fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber..." Her two monsters fused together, then formed into a single card.

"...to form Cyber Blader!" Her female ace appeared before them all, with 2100 atk and 800 def.

"With only one monster on your side of the field, my monster cannot be destroyed in battle. And now, battle!" Her monster spins around in a rapid hurricane, ready to destroy her monster. It soon does, reducing it to particles. As the smoke of the destruction cleared, two flowers appeared before her, each with twelve atk and def. "Nani ga?"

"When Spirit Demon Rose is destroyed, two Spirit Demon Rose Tokens take its place. Is your turn over yet?" After Yubel speaks, Asuka felt a bit discouraged, feeling another tribute summoning coming.

"Well with two monsters on your field Cyber Blader increases its points to twice." Asuka says, as her monster grows more powerful. She then places a card facedown.

"Turn end."

Yubel's Turn...

"Boku no turn. Draw." Yubel pulls a card from her deck. As her Main Phase appears, the other four cards appear.

"Za, time to choose the next card." Asuka looks over what was left, and didn't like what the choices left her with.

"I choose, Beginning of the End." As Asuka makes her decision, the card chosen disperses into particles and gets added to Yubel's hand.

"Arigatou yo.(Thank you.) Za, it's time for my ace to appear." She says, pulling a card from her hand.

"Ace?" Asuka asked, wondering what she meant by that.

"With the tribute of my two tokens, I summon Yubel." As her two tokens disappeared, Asuka's face paled slightly, surprise to hear she's a card. As the field somehow whipped up a tornado, she appeared on the field, almost splitting off from the real her.

"As a card I cannot be destroyed in battle. I take no damage, and whenever I fight my opponent loses lifepoints." Yubel explained, telling her abilities to Asuka before hand. 'What a dangerous card. And with zero atk and def I'll take the full bulk of Cyber Blader's attack points.' Asuka figured in her mind, now thankful for the facedown she played.

"Before I continue, you should know of the wager placed on the two of us." Yubel said, as Asuka blinked before looking at her.

"Wager? You mean the stakes placed between us?" Asuka asked, gritting her teeth.

"Hai. If you win you get to do whatever you desire with Judai, and I never see him again." Yubel stated, as Asuka blinked with suspicion.

"And what if you win?"

"You get to choose one of two punishments: Either you never tell Judai of how much you care for him, or..." Yubel seemed hesitant to say the last part, but it wasn't for her sake.

"You give up on your dueling career, promising as his lover to never pick up a card again." Those words stuck to her like glue on wood.

'Give up...dueling?!'

"Battle. Now, Cyber Blader, attack me." Yubel said, as her card's third eye glowed. Soon Cyber Blader's eyes glowed as well through the specs, then felt like it was being forced to move. She leaped into the air to mound an assault on Yubel. Asuka came out of her shock after hearing she would have to give up dueling to activate her card.

"Not so fast! Trap card open!! Holy Barrier: Mirror Force!" Asuka revealed her facedown card, showing it to be one of the most powerful trap cards in history. Soon Cyber Blader made a sky-dive kick to Yubel. "This card can only be activated when my opponent strikes my monsters, and destroys them all."

"Oh?" Yubel said, no fear in her voice what-so-ever. As Cyber Blader struck the card Yubel, the said monster started to crack up, as lines appeared all around her. But as she dispersed into nothingness, she had a certain smile on her face which was covered in smoke.

"That was risky. It's a good thing I got rid of that card. Now I can win this duel...huh?" Asuka then peered through the smog, looking up to see something strange towering above them.

"**Das**..." A dark booming voice began, as the smog became a little better to see.

"**Abscheulich**..." The voice continued, as the smog almost completely cleared up. What Asuka soon saw next scared her like a black girl in a Ku Klux Klan convention, as she saw five glowing eyes through the smoke.

"**Ritter**." The voice finished, as the fog cleared completely, revealing a two headed dragon, with yellow horns, black fur, and a single yellow eye in between the necks, standing before her. On top of it was Yubel, and what looks like another card on her monster card zone.

"What the...What is this thing?!" Asuka wondered, as the dragon heads made a vicious roar. As it continued to growl she was wondering if she would ever let Judai know of her feelings.

_End Chapter..._

Kenshin: Heh. Didn't think we'd do this good. Now all we have to do if finish this soon.  
Haou: Why? I don't want to go back inside the other fic, with the shotgun-wielding zombie waiting for us!

Kenshin:...you're too into this. Anyway, there should be one more chapter after this, but first the translations for japanese words.

Za: Now  
Boku: A way of saying I or my, used mostly by males.  
Watashi: A certain way of saying I, used mostly by females.  
no: a possessive word, like saying of.  
Hai: yes

Card of the Chapter:

Cyber Blader:

Atk: 2100  
Def: 800  
Level: 6  
Effect: Etoile Cyber Blade Skater

A fusion summon of this card can only be made by the above cards. When your opponent has a number of monsters in control, this card gains only one of each ability: 1; This monster cannot be destroyed in battle.  
2; This monster's atk doubles.  
3; Negate the effects of all effect monsters, spells and traps.


	2. Cyber Prima Vs Final Yubel

**Asuka's Duel For Judai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or the spinoff.

Kenshin: Last chapter Asuka had destroyed Yubel's first form with Mirror Force. But because Yubel died like so she summoned her second form to the field.  
Haou: I think they already know that.

Kenshin: Whatever. Begin the story.

**Male voice of Yubel  
**_Female voice of Yubel  
**Combination of both voice**_

**_Asuka's Fierce Duel! Final Yubel vs. Cyber Prima_**

"Nani!? What is this thing!? You already summoned a monster this turn!" Asuka said, surprised by the towering dragon before her. Yubel only laughed, as the Obelisk Blue noticed her voice was now booming and malish.

"**At the end of my turn my card needs a sacrifice in order to stay on the field. Whenever it doesn't it gets destroyed. But outside of this destruction, whenever Yubel is destroyed, Yubel-Das Abscheulich Ritter is summoned in its place**." Yubel said, as her second form roared.

"**I take no battle damage, I am not destroyed in battle, and my opponent loses whatever damage I would have taken**." She commented, as Asuka's face gave off a fearful expression.

"**Where was I? Oh yes, it is still the Battle Phase. Battle**!" The Duel Monster orders her monster to throw down with Cyber Blader, as its eyes glowed. Cyber Blader's eyes glowed bright, and rushed forward at the towering demon. It made a slicing kick to its eye, but was blocked by a flurry of vines. The vines then slinked over to Asuka, piercing into her skin.

She gave out a painful cry of agony, as her lifepoints slithered down to 1200. Falling to her knees she coughs up blood, breathing hazily in reaction to the amount of pain deep within her chest. The vines retreated back to Yubel's monster form, as the duelist herself smiled.

"**You can feel it can you, the love whelling up inside of you as you're body gushes blood. It hurts, it burns, it makes you writhe inside!**" Yubel taunted, making Asuka writhe in even more agony. "**Now I'll ask you again, is being with Judai so important to you that you will endure this pain, and losing the dueling soul within you?**!"

Yubel stared at Asuka, who was slowly rising to her feet as she wiped blood that was still oozing out from her mouth. "...Yes."

_'What's this?! She's not faultering! After taking so much damage she's still determined to be with Judai...was I wrong to look down on her_?' Yubel thought, immensily surprised over seeing this woman take pain even a masochist wouldn't dream of and still fight on. But as she shook these thoughts from her mind, she set one card onto the field beside her monster form.

"**Card set. At the end phase of my turn Sacrifice Lotus returns to the field. By sacrificing it Das Absceulich Ritter can destroy one monster you control.**" As she said these words, a lotus flower bloomed under the dragon. But it soon went away as the dragon reared its heads up and shot blasts of fire from both mouths, destroying Cyber Blader.

"**Turn end**."

Asuka: 1200  
Yubel: 4000

Asuka's Turn...

"Watashi no turn...draw!" Asuka struggled to draw her next card, but as she removed it from the set she instinctly gripped her right arm in pain, as blood dripped down the side and onto her drawn card. 'I can't pass out now. I have to win...Judai...'

"I place one card facedown, and..." As she set her facedown, she began to wobble a bit, almost falling to her knees.

"**Oh? Is it too much for you to handle? Would you like to just give up and forget about Judai?**" Yubel asked, chuckling at her pain. Asuka looked up at her, with a fierce look of determination within her eyes.

"Go to hell! I summon Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!" Asuka plays another female card, this one being a flexed out female ballerina. It's stats shown were 800 atk and 1800 def.

"Each turn, once, I can discard one card from my hand to destroy one atk position monster on your side of the field." Asuka then ditches one card into the grave, as her monster got ready for battle.

"**Reverse card open: Book of Moon**." Yubel opens her facedown, revealing it to be a blue book. Soon the Cyber Gymnast turned into defense mode, then flipping into a sideways facedown card.

"**Book of Moon turns one monster into facedown defense position.**" As her card went away, Yubel's monster was found safe.

"Damn. I play one card facedown and end my turn." Asuka places a facedown, as her turn ends.

Yubel's Turn...

"**Boku no turn. Draw**." Yubel looked over her card, wondering what to do with this situation. 'Hmm. I wonder what it is that makes Judai feel so passionate about her...hmph. I'll just get rid of this obstacle...'

"**During my Standby Phase, I activate the card Hand Murder**!" Yubel then plays her card, revealing it to Asuka.

"**Hand Murder forces both players to discard four cards in their hand. If their hand is less, they lose their entire hand.**" She then places her two cards in the grave, as did Asuka.

"**Next, both players draw the number of cards they ditched**." Yubel then picks up three cards, as Asuka picks up 2.

"**During my main phase I activate the spell Nobleman of Crossout**." She played a spell that looked like a swordsman in white armor.

"**The effect of this card destroys one facedown monster and excludes it**." As Yubel spoke these words, Asuka's only facedown monster was destroyed instantly, then dispersing into particles.

"**From my hand I summon Torche Golem**!!" Yubel shouted, as her card glowed bright. Soon two golems appeared on her side of the field, each with 1000 atk and def. 'What are those?' Asuka thought, wondering what those monsters could be.

"**By special summoning two golem tokens to my side of the field I get to special summon Torche Golem on your side of the field. It's yours now**." True to her words, a giant golem appeared on Asuka's side of the field, as Asuka turned around to see the giant behemoth behind her, and its stats of 3000 atk and def.

'Why would she have a monster this powerful work for me...no! She's planning to kill off the rest of my lifepoints!!' Asuka figured in her mind, then turned towards the hermaphrodite with a pale expression on her face.

"**Battle! Za, Torche Golem, attack me**." Yubel's dragon form then made its eyes glow, as the giant rock monster stomped forward to attack. As it reared its arm back to attack, Asuka knew she had to stop this.

"Trap card activate! Astral Barrier!" Asuka revealed her facedown, revealing it to be a ghostly figure protecting someone.

"**That card**!" Yubel figured out what she was planning to do.

"That's right; Astral Barrier is a permanent trap that makes my opponent's monsters attack me instead of my monsters. It spares my lifeponts for you don't have any attack points." Asuka stated, as the Golem struck Yubel. But instead of feeling immense pain, Asuka only felt a tiny little nib on her shoulder.

"**What a troublesome card. You would let your lifepoints be put into jepardy just to save your monsters**?" Yubel asked, looking down at the girl below her.

"Yes. It's this passion for dueling that got Judai's attention for me. Him complimenting me on that was what made me fall in love with him again during the Tag Team Duel tournament." Asuka said, smiling almost triumphantly. Yubel was, to say, not impressed.

"**Fine! Let's see you win this duel and prove your passion**!" Yubel said, as she ended her turn.

Asuka's Turn...

"This is for you, Judai...Watashi no turn. Draw!" Asuka drew her card, signaling the start of her round. 'If she attacks me again, I'll be killed. With Astral Barrier, I can atleast hold her back on that.I just need to get rid of that dragon, and I can win...Oh!'

Asuka looks over the card she drew, and smiled. 'This will work fine.'

"I play Hammer Shot!" Asuka yelled, activating a spell card. Because she did a counter appeared on the Magic Chronicle.

"This card will waste the stronger beast on the field. And the one to go is Torche Golem!" She then destroys her monster, leaving nothing left on her field.

"**What good is it to kill your only monster? While my second form has zero points, I still have two tokens which can kill you in any second**." Yubel commented, not understanding her strategy.

"Wataski no Cyber Tutu kougeki shoukan!(I summon Cyber Tutu in Attack!)" She then played a rather young girl in a tutu. Its 1000 attack and 800 def seemed harmless.

"Next, I play Crystal Slippers!" Her monster then was shown wearing glass slippers, as her points rose up to 1200. "These increase Tutu's power by 200, and if she is destroyed in battle she loses the slippers instead."

"**Is that so**?"

"Battle! Cyber Tutu attack the first Golem Token!" Her monster makes a kick to the first one near the dragon. The monster's attack went up to 1400 thanks to Banner of Courage, as her slipper came off and shattered on it, destroying the monster. As Yubel's Lifepoints went down to 3600 she didn't even flinch at the pain, as the slippers returned to her.

"Turn End."

Asuka: 1200  
Yubel: 3600

Yubel's Turn...

"**A scratch like that doesn't even affect me**." Yubel said, as she drew her card.

"**Since it's pointless to strike your card I'll set this and end my turn**."

Asuka's Turn...

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Asuka drew her card, then looking over it smiled.

"Activate spell card: Pot of Greed! This let's me draw two cards." Asuka says, playing her spell.

"**Hm, hm, hm. Arigatou woman. Another spell will increase the counters on Magic Chronicle**." Yubel said, chuckling before she noticed it didn't happen.

"**Oh, that's right! Magic Chronicle only stores two at once. I forgot to use it last turn**!" Yubel dispaired, wondering how she could have made such a mistake.

"It's your fault." Asuka then draws two cards, looking over both before smiling.

"Cyber Tutu, attack!" Cyber Tutu attacked the other golem, reducing Yubel's lifepoints to 3200 down as the token died away. She then placed a card in the spell/trap area.

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Asuka: 1200  
Yubel: 3200

Yubel's Turn...

"**Boku no turn. Draw**." Yubel picks a card from the top of the deck, then smiles.

"**It seems this duel will be coming to an end soon. I play Typhoon**!(Mystical Space Typhoon)" Her spell destroyed the Astral Barrier trap, leaving Cyber Tutu exposed.

"Damn!" Asuka cursed, realizing she has nothing left to save herself. 'No wait, I still have that card.'

"**Za, Cyber Tutu, end your master's life**." Yubel then had her eyes glow brightly, as Cyber Tutu's eyes glowed yellow. She then made an assault to the dragon, as Yubel snickered in victory.

"Reverse Card open! Doble Passe!" Asuka revealed her trap card, as it was shown to be her favorite trap. "This trap card only activates when two monsters battle. Both of our monsters attacks the other's lifepoints."

"**Nani**?!" Yubel was completely amazed by how many reckless cards she has in her deck. 'Is this why Judai loved her?'

"Yubel! For Judai, I send this to you! Attack!" The glass slippers went straight towards Yubel instead, slamming into her. Her lifepoints went down to 2000.

"**Insolent bitch! How dare you cause me pain**!?" Yubel growled, wiping her face of the blood she had expelled from her.

"I won't let you defeat me and crush my hopes of loving him!" Asuka yelled back, causing Yubel's eyes to widen, even her middle one. "If it weren't for Judai, then I wouldn't be here right now. If not for him, my brother would still be gone from me. I love Judai with all my heart, and I won't let you stand in my way!!"

Regardless of her impressive speech, to which she smiled to, Yubel's expression never changed. "**I activate the effect of Magic Chronicle! Za, choose between the last three**."

Revealed were Super Fusion, Lightning Vortex, and Judgment of Anubis. Looking over what was left, Asuka sighed. "I choose Super Yugo!(Super Fusion)"

The powerful magic card came into her hand, as Yubel's eyes widened in shock. _'Is she messing with me!?'_

"Turn End."

Asuka: 1200  
Yubel: 2000

Asuka's Turn...

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Asuka drew her card, then smiled.

'Yosh! This could clench victory!' "I set one monster and switch Cyber Tutu into defense." As Asuka's monsters went into defense position, Yubel could only chuckle as she struggled to find an outlet to victory.

"**You really expect to win with defense monsters**?" Yubel chuckled, wondering how futile her dueling was. Asuka ignored her, and set one last card.

"I place this facedown. Turn End."

Yubel's Turn...

"**Boku no Turn. Draw**." Yubel looked over her card, and made an ever creepy smile.

"**If you won't come to me, I'll just have to crush you. Battle**!" Yubel's second form then made a roaring howl, before charging its mouth with destructive flames.

"Reverse card open! Dimensional Prison!" Asuka revealed her newest trap, showing someone entering a dimension as it was about to attack another. "This trap, when activated only by my opponent's attack, excludes the attacking monster."

Yubel smiled faintly as her dragon form disappeared from this dimension. As she flapped her wings to stay up, Asuka clenched her fist tight, looking up to her. "Yubel! The duel's over! Without your monster, you cannot touch my lifepoints anymore!"

**"...When Yubel-Das Abscheulich Ritter is removed from the field..._Yubel-Das Extreme Traurig Drachen appears in its place_**!" Soon Yubel disappeared in a scatter of particles, as an even larger monster appeared before them.

This beast resembled the last one, but this was even bigger, with a head of a devil with four yellow horns where the eye would have been and two eyes on its knees. There was also a face on its chest.

"**_I am not destroyed in battle_**." A voice spoke, as the middle horn of the monster was shown growing slightly bigger.

"**_All battle damage I take becomes zero, and instead goes to my opponent_**." It then burst open, as Yubel was seen there as if a part of the monster.

"**_Also, the battling monster is destroyed at the end of the damage step._**" She finished, hoping she got through Asuka if only slightly.

Asuka felt like shivering, in even more fear of looking at this hideous form.

"**_Za, it is still my turn, so I shall destroy your facedown_**." The devilish monster then formed flames in its mouth, and shot at the facedown monster. As the flames made an incredible explosion, the facedown was revealed to be Mask of Darkness, with an atk of 900 and def of 400. As it was destroyed, Asuka lost 400 lifepoints.

"Because you flipped over Mask of Darkness, I get to add one trap in my graveyard to my hand." Asuka said, as a trap appeared out the graveyard pile. Picking it up she added it to her hand.

"**_I place one card facedown and end my turn_**." Yubel said, as Asuka soon noticed her voice was like some mixutre of both voices.

'With Doble Passe, and my facedown, I have a chance of winning!' Asuka thought, as her turn began.

Asuka: 800  
Yubel: 2000

Asuka's Turn...

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Asuka picks her card from the pile, then added it to her hand.

"I switch Cyber Tutu to atk position and set one card. Turn end." She did her actions accordingly, then finished her turn.

Yubel's Turn...

"**_Boku no Turn. Draw_**." Yubel drew, then added the card to her hand.

"**_It seems you must have given up hope. Battle_**!" Yubel spoke, as her ultimate form collected flames in its dragon mouths while all its eyes glowed. It then shot streams of fire at Cyber Tutu.

"Reverse Card Open! Prima Light!" Asuka shouted, as her card that was revealed soon went away, but not before transforming Cyber Tutu.

"With this holy light, Cyber Tutu transforms into Cyber Prima!" Asuka's final monster came before them all, as her monster revealed its atk of 2300 and def of 2400.

"When Cyber Prima is special summoned, one spell card on the field is destroyed. And I choose Magic Chronicle!" And as she said, the spell card was gone.

"**_When Magic Chronicle is destroyed, I lose five hundred lifepoints for each card still removed from play_**." Yubel said, as her lifepoints dropped to 1000. "Daka(but), I still get to destroy your monster and acchieve victory!"

"Not so fast. Trap card open: Doble Passe! With This card, both our monsters attack our lifepoints directly." And as Asuka said, Cyber Prima leaped out from the flames and made an assault on Yubel. 'Hold on! She knew I would pick that card, and yet she attacked. But why?! Is she that forgetful?'

"**_Reverse card open: Kuriboh Calling Flute_**!(Flute of Summoning Kuriboh)" Yubel's facedown was revealed to be a spell card, with a flute, Hane Kuriboh(Winged Kuriboh) and Kuriboh.

"**_This card adds one Kuriboh into my hand or special summons it to the field. I choose one Kuriboh and add it to my hand_**!" A Kuriboh jumped from her deck and turned into a card, joining the rest of her cards. "**_Next, I shall activate its special ability: send this card to the grave to reduce battle damage to zero_**."

True to her words, Yubel ditches Kuriboh into the grave, as Cyber Prima attacked nothing but a wall of Kuribohs. As she finished her assault, Yubel's lifepoints were back to normal.

"_**Trap card open. Zero Sprite**_." Her final trap was revealed to Asuka, showing an ape emitting an intense aura.

"Nani! What does this card do?!"

"_**Zero Sprite reduces my monster's attack to zero. In exchange, it gets to attack you twice**_." Yubel said, as Asuka's face went white. 'No! I lose!'

"_**Battle! Destroy Cyber Prima, and end this duel**_!" Yubel's final form made all its eyes glow again, then shot flames at Cyber Prima again. Asuka fell to her knees as she realized her loss. The flames struck the female card, as it made a cry. Soon Asuka made an immitation of that cry, as her lifepoints dropped to zero.

'Judai...I'm sorry. I lost. I tried my absolute best and I still lost! My deck, or you...which will go away?' As she thought through this all, all the cards disappeared, as Yubel floated down to Asuka.

"_Za, time for your decision: Your dueling career, or your love for Judai. Which is worth more to you_?" Yubel asked, her voice returning to that of a female's. Asuka looked up to the monster, as her eyes diverted elsewhere.

"As a duelist nothing is more important to me than my cards...but as his nakama, a rival duelist, and a human, he means so much more to me. I just can't...realize my life withuot him anymore." She then pulled her deck out from its hoister, handing it over to Yubel. Yubel reached her hand out, but instead of grabbing her cards, she grabbed her cheek. Pulling the Queen of Obelisk Blue closer she pressed her lips to her own.

Asuka opened her eyes wide in shock, looking up to see that Yubel really was kissing her. As the hermaphrodite pulled away, Asuka felt speechless looking at her. "Wha-what was that?"

"_I have decided, that you can keep your deck. Throughout the duel I saw that you really did mean all that, and would do whatever it would take to have your dream realized_." Yubel stated, looking at Asuka.

"_In all seriousness, I never planned on taking your cards or Judai away from you. I just wanted to see if you were really determined to be with him._" Yubel said, letting go of the human. She then walked over to someplace, and snapped her right hand fingers, as a portal appeared before them. "_Go through here and you'll wake up. Judai will be waiting for you, and I'll be back inside him_."

"But, why did you kiss me?" Asuka asked, getting to her feet before heading to the portal.

_"...I just wanted to see if you were a good kiss_." And with that, Yubel dispersed into particles, leaving this dimension.

"Yubel!...what an overprotective bitch." She said, then walked through the portal. 'If I ever see her again I'm kicking her ass!'

Asuka's Bedroom...

"Man, how did I get here?" Judai said, rising up while holding his head like he had a headache. 'Why does my head hurt?'

Soon Asuka began to stir in her sleep, before opening her eyes. Sitting up she looked at Judai, as he blushed from the sight he got; Her in her nightgown.

"Oh, Asuka! I'm terribly sorry, I don't know how I got here!!" He tried to explain, hoping to prove his innocence. But before he could continue even more, Asuka reached her arms out and grabbed his face, then pressed her lips again his in a passionate kiss. Upon removing her mouth she looked at Judai with a look of love. "Asuka, what was-"

"Judai, for three years, I have hidden these feelings from you. For three years I've been trying to confess to you at the right time. Now, I can accomplish this dream." Asuka said, pulling her face into his chest. She then kissed the part where she could feel his heart, and smiled. "Judai, I love you."

"Eh? You do?!" Judai was extremely surprised, not expecting this at all. He really didn't expect Daitokuji to be right. "Asuka..."

"I love you more than dueling, I can't find anything in this world more meaningful to me than you. Do you, feel the same way for me?" She asked, looking up at him with sincere eyes. Looking into them Judai couldn't help but feel understanding and happiness.

"...I love you too. After today I came back to loving dueling again. But because you helped me, I also remembered why I fell in love with you in the first place." Judai said, as tears came slowly out from her eyes. "Asuka, I'm thankful to have someone like you with me."

"Judai...Arigatou." That was all she could make out, before they both pressed their lips together. The passion felt between them was enough to conquer any opponent, and only made them even more in love with the other.

As they pulled away, both of them smiled at the other, before Asuka came up with something. "Judai, if it's something you don't mind doing, I would like it if you didn't tell this to the others, at least until graduation."

"Hmm, I will. I would do anything for you." Judai said back, rising up to her feet and walking out to the window. But before he could move an inch, Asuka's right arm pulled him back.

"Judai, I have another request. Would you mind, sleeping with me, just for tonight?" She asked, wiping the tears away with her free hand.

"Sure...I don't mind." Asuka smiled, as he rejoined her in the bed. As their arms wrapped around the other, they slipped into the bed, holding onto eachother like they needed the warmth. He pulled the covers over him, as the two blushed realizing how close they were to eachother.

"Goodnight, my beloved Judai." She said, before giving him a kiss. After it was finished they were to sleep. The two lovers would probably get caught for what they were doing, but at that moment, they didn't care. They just wanted to embrace the other in their sleep.

Outside the window, a collection of cards shrouded in darkness were seen appearing on a tree near it, taking the form of a man with black clothes and shades. "So, it seems even HE has an achilles heel. Would it kill him if she were to leave him?" He figured, dispersing into cards again and leaving.

_End Story?_

Kenshin: I'm not sure if I should end this story just yet. With an ending like this it deserves atleast a few more.

Haou: Good point. But, that all depends on how many people like it. Now for the card of the chapter!

Name: Yubel - Das Extreme Traurig Drachen  
Type: Demon/Fiend  
Atr: Dark  
Level: 12  
Atk: 0  
Def: 0  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be special summoned, except by the effects of Yubel - Das Abscheulich Ritter. This card is not destroyed in battle. When this card is involved in a battle between another monster, all battle damage is reduced to zero, and reflected to the opponent. Afterwards, destroy the monster it battles with.


	3. Asuka Endures

**Asuka's Duel for Judai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or GX.

**_Asuka Endures! Can It Really Stay Secret?_**

Dawn broke in the mid-western sky: A new day of Duel Academia has begun. Asuka's eyes began to slowly open, adjusting themselves to the light of day as she brought her head up. She looked down at her neck, noticing something smushed against it, and sees Judai sleeping soundly in her embrace. She then began to recall the events of last night, remembering how they each told how much they loved the other, and kissed while falling asleep.

She leaned down to place a kiss on his pursing lips, causing his eyes to squint and open up. Looking up he sees Asuka up and awake, with a beautifulexpression upon her face. Smiling, Judai brings his left hand up to her cheek, carressing it softly with gentle care.

"Ohayo, Asuka." He spoke, as she smiled with glee while looking at him.

"Ohayo, Judai. It brings me joy to see your beautiful face first thing." She said with such jovial emotions. Asuka then positioned herself under him, pulling the Neos duelist on top.

"You're the only beauty here." And so they kissed, creating such passion and love between the two that no one could ever find on earth. But as they touched, there were some whispering noises coming from the side.

"Junko, I think I heard Judai-kun's voice in there." A giddy female voice that could be barely heard squealed.

"You think so? Could it be that..." Turning to the door, the couple saw a shadow blocking the light underneath it.

"I guess I better go. See you soon." And after giving one last kiss, he spun off of Asuka, rolling onto the floor as he neared the window. Just as he jumped out she walked to the door and opened it, spotting Junko and Momo leaning against the door almost as if they were listening. They almost fell down, but got back up just as quickly.

"What are you two doing here?" Asuka asked, looking at her two friends. Both of them began to sputter nonsense,trying to come up with an excuse. Soon the red head spoke up.

"We were hoping to wake you up. Everyone else is up and heading for class." Junko spoke, looking around in her room to confirm her early suspicions. "There wasn't anyone else in here right?"

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Asuka said back, trying to hold back her blush. The dark haired one looked in as well, but both sighed in disappointment when they found no one inside. "Are you two done? I would like to go change."

"Gomen nisai, Asuka-san." Both said, before she closed the door in both their faces. Turning to the other, they still had their suspicions with them.

Judai...

"Man, what a pain that could have been." Judai said, as he ran far from the Blue Dorm, making a beeline for Osiris Red. The minute he got there he found Marufuji Sho standing by the door. 'This doesn't look good.'

"Aniki! There you are!" Sho yelled out, finally noticing him coming by as he waved with his right arm at him. He was also quick to notice he was missing a shirt. "Where did you go, and why's your chest exposed?"

"Uh, well..." The Neos Duelist found himself sweating bullets of anxiety. He couldn't just lie to his best friend, male friend anyway, yet he couldn't break the promise he made with the woman he loves. So with no alternative in sight he fibbed. "I was waiting for O'Brien at the lighthouse."

"Oh, but why were you-" Sho began, then a feeling of dread swept across his face, thinking of the worse thing possible. "Masa ka. You...and O'Brien..."

"Sho, what are you thinking?" Judai asked, not really liking the look he was getting.

"Aniki...please tell me he isn't your new aniki!?" He shouted, praying that all he said wasn't true. Judai sighed thankfully, glad he didn't think it was something else.

"Sho, O'Brien is who I go to for gathering info. He's the one who found some stuff on Fujiwara Yusuke, and I just happened to ask him about Trueman. I fell asleep when he didn't show up, and you know I always remove my shirt when I do." After his careful explanation Sho dramatically calmed down, glad to not have to fork over his position to someone else.

"But couldn't you have called him?"

"I was out of minutes.:"

"Where's your shirt?"

"...It fell into the ocean. Look, I can't talk right now. I need to change." Judai then went inside the dorm, hopefully getting ready for class.

'Is he hiding something?' Sho thought to himself, as his eyes watched Judai head inside, closing the door behind him. He waited for minutes.

Asuka...

"You sure nobody was there with you?" Junko asked Asuka once again as they walked down the steps to the front door. Frusterated with their persistence she rushed ahead for the door. But just as she was about to grip it she stopped, sighing when she remembered something. "Asuka, what's wrong?"

'Can't believe I-' "I forgot my deck. I'll go back and grab it while you two head on." She stated, walking slowly to the steps for her card set.

"How did she forget? She loves dueling more than anything." Junko asked her dark haired friend, as she sighed.

"She could be in love with something else, and that's grasping her attention." Momo figured, walking towards the door to grip the knob.

As soon as she turned it, the two girls were met with a devastating explosion. The impact knocked them away as smoke erupted throughout the front halls. Asuka froze in her place the moment she heard the boom, then slowly turned around to come face to face with the smoke and debris that came from the blast. Her vision blinded by the fog, she tried her best to look for her two nakama.

"Oh, it seems that I got the wrong one." A voice spoke, penetrating through the thickness that is the fog straight to Asuka. She shuddered at the familiarity and coldness of the voice, slowly opening her eyees to get a good look and confirm her suspicions.

"Nevertheless, I'll be back with something else." It concluded, as a figure could be seen through the smokescreen. Asuka saw this, and could automatically tell who exactly caused this. Soon it disappeared, leaving her alone with her unknown friends. 'It was him! Why was he...oh no! It can't be!'

"Momo! Junko!" She called out, searching for her two friends through the smoke. She finally found them lying on the floor in bad condition, with thanks from the smoke evaporating away. "Oh my god!"

Osiris Red Dorm...

"Alright Sho! I'm going to class!" Judai shouted, exiting the dorm while dressed up perfectly for class. "I still don't see why I even need to go. I'm the best student in the entire school."

"But you won't be able to graduate with your current attendance record! Do you want to be left behind and not move on with me, Asuka-san and Fubuki-san!?" Sho scowled, causing comedic sweat to fall from his face. 'Since when did Sho become so stern?'

"Now hurry up, aniki! We don't have much time befo-"

**BANG!!!!**

Both Sho and Judai were caught offguard by the sudden explosion heard throughout the island. Turning towards the Obelisk Blue Dorm female, they saw it coming from from that direction. "Sugoi. What do you think caused that?"

Judai then paled greatly as he saw it take plaec, then ran back towards the place he just left earlier this morning. 'No! It can't be! He wouldn't!'

"Aniki! Wait up!" Sho called out, running after his aniki for he too wanted to see what was up.

"Sho!" A voice called out, stopping Sho in his tracks to turn around. He spots Saotome Rei running at him, waving her right arm to get his attention.

"Huh, Rei? What's she doing here?" He wondered, as she came up to him. "Oi, Rei what brings you here? Looking for aniki?"

"Well I was on my way to wake Judai-sama when I heard the explosion. That's when I heard your voices and came here." She stated, looking around for her 'crush'. "Ano, where did he go?"

As he ran along the road, he noticed an ambulance passing him by. Fearing even more he picked up the pace and rana even harder, finally reaching the scene of the crime, or so he thought. As he got there he saw a large crowd of people, and two medics placing two unconscious ladies on two stretchers.

Getting closer he saw that both were friends of Asuka, Momo and Junko. "It's them. I can't believe this happened. Where's Asuka?" He looked around for his new girlfriend, but doesn't find any sign of her. Stepping past the many girls and guys asking questions, until he found Asuka sitting in a chair far away from the action.

"Asuka!" He shouted, getting her out of her daze to look upon him. She gasped at his presence, then reached her arms out and around him. Pulled into the hug he felt it necessary to repeat her actions, placing his hands around her. "Asuka, it's ok. They're alright, right?"

"Mmm. Nobody was killed." She stated, then released her grip of him, turning her vision over to the ambulance, as it sped off with its sirens flaring. "Judai, he did this."

"He...was it Trueman?" He asked, looking around for any sign of him.

"It was...Judai. I think he knows about us." Asuka stated, positioning her body to face away from him. "He tried to kill me, but it got Junko and Momo injured..."

"Asuka, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing you into this..." Asuka then pulls him away from the others, heading into a corner blindsided by the open space everyone else was in. Looking around she sighed, as he was about to ask what she was doing, until something warm and fleshy touched his mouth, stopping him from talking anymore.

As she removed herself she then wrapped her arms around him. "Judai, I need this." She said, hoping for some closure because of the sudden trauma.

"But, didn't you wanted no one to find out about-" He was hushed once more by her incredibly warm lips touching his own. Seeing as she really need his warmth to help her through he doesn't pull away. He places his hand onto her waist, as her hands crept up to his cheeks. She pulled him in closer to her, deepening the kiss even more. The two continued kissing the other with deep intensity, loving every moment of it.

Asuka's tongue soon pressed against the white doors that were his teeth, wiping up and down for entrance into his castle's domain. Judai made no hesitations in letting her in, as she explored the world of his mouth. He licked her insides in retaliation, as she moaned throughout it all. His arms began rubbing up and down her legs, making her shudder on his mouth. She removed her mouth from his own, practically gasping for air.

"Thank you. That was...incredible..." She was completely out of words for the amount of pleasure she gained just from his kisses. She then imagined how great she would feel when they would finally make love, and just exploded with redness all over her face. They were just ready for another round of kissing, when footsteps could be heard walking down to where they were.

"Someone's coming!" Judai whispered to her ears, hesitant to let go of her. But he did anyway, releasing the woman of his dreams and standing normally. Asuka tried her best in hiding the blush on her face, but wasn't making much progress on that. Soon someone did come by, Fubuki Tenjoin.

"Oi, Asuka! I just heard the news and-" He paused when he noticed Judai standing next to her, and her face flushed with red. "Uh, did something else happen?"

"Nee-san!" Asuka just noticed it was her brother, expecting somebody they didn't know instead. Judai turned towards the guy, giving off a rather druid smile. "What do you mean something else?"

"Well, I just find out that my sister's best friends were horribly injured by Mr. T, and now I come here to find you not crying and blushing." He stated, watching Judai turn around the way most tough-guys do. Of course he was really hiding a blush he noticed building up. Asuka finally got over hers, as Fubuki snickered slightly. "You two wouldn't happen to be together, eh?"

"Fubuki-san, I don't think now's the time for something you cannot prove. They'll be fine, but we now have to head for class..." Judai said, walking off past them for the entrance, which was blown off.

"He's really down about this. Why's that?" He asked, as Asuka followed after the Neos Duelist. 'Something did happen between them didn't it?' As he walked off after them, a tiny yellow, almost seethrough thing was seen floating by them.

"Oh my! Even more stuff to tell! I need to find aniki!" The yellow thing spoke, then flew off.

At The End of School...

"And so, with that concludes our lesson. Now if you may before the bell rings, just-" As Chronos was about to finish what he wanted to say, the bell rung, signalling the end of class for the day. Everyone picked up their stuff and began walking out, except Judai who was fast asleep. Just as Asuka was about to walk over and wake him up, Manjyoume Jun came before her.

"Oh, Tenjoin-kun, may I speak with you for a minute?" The Ojama duelist asked, standing between her and the object of her affection. Asuka moved her head to the left to look at the still sleeping Judai.

"Uh, sure. Let me just wake Judai up. We were gonna go see Momo and Junko in the Academia Hospital." She suggested, trying to get past the black-threads of Jun. But he was a bit persistent.

"I'm sure Judai can wait. He probably needs it." He convinced, pushing her along and away from her love. A few minutes later Judai then began to shift in his sleep, until his eyes opened up wide.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked no one in particular, wondering how he ended up sleeping again. Looking to his right he notices Tyranno Kenzan running up to him, probably about to wake him up even though he already is.

"Aniki, why are you still here-saurus? Everyone's already gone." The Dino duelist spoke, looking at the half-awake duelist. Judai got to his feet and looked around.

"Oh, thank you. I just fell asleep." He said half-meaningfully. Judai then walked out the class room with Kenzan, trying to remember something he was suppose to do. 'I know I'm suppose to see someone, but who was it...Oh yeah! I was suppose to meet with Asuka!'

"Aniki, you know where Manjyoume is? I've been aching for a challenge from him-don." He started scoping the area for the black cloaked duelist, wondering where he could have gone.

"I don't know, but I'm looking for Asuka. Ja ne." Judai said, walking off in another direction as Kenzan. The Dinosaur Duelist stopped in his tracks when he heard him say he was 'looking for Asuka'.

"Since when does Aniki look for Asuka-san directly-saurus?" He asked himself, looking at where his 'aniki' disappeared off to.

A Few Minutes Earlier With Asuka and Manjyoume...

"Manjyoume, what did you wish to talk about?" Asuka asked, turning to the other duelist slightly. Jun turned towards her, a serious expression evident on his face.

"Tenjoin-kun, through these past four years I have been madly in love with you, yet you shunned me away." He began, sounding deeper than she ever realized he could ever be. "I've spent most of my free time trying to impress you and get you to change your mind, but I see now why you never returned them towards me."

"Manjyoume, what are you-"

"I didn't want to believe it at first. Throughout these years together I have come to realize your love was already given to another, and that I never had a chance. I resented this opinion, until it turned into fact earlier today." He concluded, turning to face her with a stern look. She saw this and her eyes instinctly widened in shock, almost like she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Manjyoume, you don't mean...what gave you insentive on..." She was rather confused with the whole situation, unable to see how he could know. But she wasn't gonna blow her cover, and remained ignorant to what he was talking about.

"My deck's ace saw you, and him kissing." He then points to behind him, revealing the yellow Ojama, his ace, floating next to him. "Isn't that right?"

"Yep, that's right! I'm so glad you're giving me the respect I deserve, aniki!" The yellow spirit cried in joy, wiggling its lower half like it always does. Manjyoume just flicked him away with his right hand. Asuka then paled when she realized he did know. But for some reason she was expecting him to be a bit...disturbed about it.

"Manjyoume, can you please not tell this to anyone?" Asuka pleaded, folding her hands together almost like she was praying. Manjyoume groaned in displeasement. "At least until graduation?"

"Why should I? If you really both love eachother than it shouldn't matter what anyone else should say." Jun stated, turning away from her now.

"I love Judai. There's nothing that can change that. But, ever since the Yubel incident, there a chance I believe...that he'll keep away from me for my protection." Asuka confessed, gathering his attention again. "It is well known that a cunning foe never attacks the body or mind."

"So," Manjyoume then turned back to face her, though only through the right side of his face. "..are you afraid to die because you love a wanted man?"

"No. If his enemies were to attack me to get to him, he might leave me. That's the only thing I'm afraid of." She said, as tears fell from her eyes. Jun gasped out when he saw her cry, feeling totally guilty for such. "Judai knows I can take care of myself, but I'm so scared he'll leave me so I don't get hurt. Losing Judai would just kill me inside. He means so much to me."

"Tenjoin-kun..." Now Jun felt totally sad and guilty over her situation. "I'm sorry. I won't tell anyone. I also would like to speak to Judai for a second."

And so Manjyoume walked off, heading for wherever to do whatever. Asuka rushed back to where Judai was, but when she got there he was gone. "Oh, where did Judai go?"

"Asuka!" A familiar beautiful, to her, voice spoke out. She turned towards her left and sees Judai coming down the steps. "Asuka, where did you go?"

"I was...speaking with Manjyoume." At this Judai raised his left eyebrow in confusion. The question on his mind was why did he need to speak with her. She then came to him, wrapping her arms around him. "But, how about we head somewhere else?"

Asuka then pulled him out the door, heading out along with the boy. She then began to think over what she cried out to Jun, and a thought crossed her mind before completely exiting.

"Judai, if things end up being tough, like if you were to suffer and it involved me being used by your enemies, will you leave me?" She asked him, looking up to his face. He looked down at her, trying to divert his eyes away from looking at her. Of course his plan failed, and he was caught stuck looking in her beautiful eyes. Of course he would never leave her, but it seemed to be an extremely serious problem for her.

"Asuka, I would never do such a thing. I love you too much to lose you." He said, then looked down the halls, noticing nobody around them. To be safe she released him, and the two walked down the halls, heading for the hospital.

Osiris Red...

"Tell me, why did you follow me here?" He asked her, as she followed behind, checking the area for anyone who might be watching them. "After we went to see both Momo and Junko I actually thought you would be heading home or staying."

"Judai, you aren't saying you wouldn't like to spend time with me, are you?" She asked in a rather innocence, yet cute voice one can't help but fall for. He just couldn't resist her charm!

"Oh fine! But I have to ask for Pharoah to leave." He said, going inside the dorm first. As he entered in he found that the cat must have been out because he couldn't find it within. 'Heh. Guess he went off. I wonder if he's chasing Daitokuji-sensei again.'

Judai walks outside the dorm, and looks at Asuka. "You can come in. The cat is out-" No sooner than he began talking did she leap onto him, latching her mouth and arms around him. The weight of her on top of him and the sudden leap pushed him inside with her, as he somehow managed to close the door.

He was able to finally get her off his lips, getting air for more. "You're a little bit more passionate than usual. Something up?"

"All my passion is reserved for you..." She commented, kissing him and pushing him onto the bed.

Manjyoume...

"Oi, Fubuki-san. I need to tell you something." Jun said, finally catching up to Asuka's older brother. Turning to him Fubuki sighed, probably thinking it's another attempt to impress his sister, until he noticed something.

"Manjyoume, you didn't call me 'nee-san'. Is something wrong?" The Red-eyes user spoke, noticing the change in the way he calls him. Jun always called him 'nee-san', ever since that time he stole the 7 keys to the Three Phantoms, just to duel Asuka and become her boyfriend.

"Well, there's a reason for this, concerning Judai as well. But if you want to know, you'll have to duel me in order to find out." The Ojama user stated, smiling with a devious snicker upon his face. He then activated his Duel Disk. "Well? You ready?"

"Hmm. Guess I can always get stronger for Mr. T." He replied, activating his own Duel Disk, after placing his card set in it.

DUEL!

Fubuki: 4000  
Manjyoume: 4000

"Ore-sama no turn. Draw!" Manjyoume spoke, drawing his card. Looking over the ones he had he quickly formulated a plan for a quick win.

"I summon Summon Priest!" The monster he summoned turned out to be a mage-like person. It didn't seem strong with its 800 atk and 1600 def, but whats seemed strange was how it switched to defense mode.

"When Summon Priest is played in atk mode he switches to def ever so quickly. Also once per turn I can discard one spell card in my hand to special summon one level 4 monster to the field." Manjyoume then discards a spell, Ojamagic, as X-Head Cannon appears on the field.

"Also, because I discarded Ojamagic, I get to add three Ojama cards to my hand." He then pulls his deck out, removing three cards from it and placing his deck back where it was. That's when all three Ojamas appeared before them as spirits.

"OJAMA!" They all shouted, giving a thumbs up.

"Next, I set two cards, and end my turn." He said, as two facedowns appear on the field.

Fubuki's Turn

"Boku no turn. Draw!" The dragon user draws, pulling a good one it seems for he smirked.

"Red Eyes Black Chick, appear!" He says, as a tiny little red eyed dragon appears onto the field.

"With it on the field, I get to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon by sacrificing it." His tiny little guy soon morphed, transforming into an enlarged version of itself, with an attack of 2400 and 2000 def.

"Next, I activate Inferno Fire Blast!" He activates a spell card, as the dragon fires a blast of black flames at Manjyoume directly.

"This drains your lifepoints of 2400 lifepoints when I have Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field. Of course it can't attack in the same turn." Soon the black flame reduced his points to 1600.

"Next, I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon to Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Soon his already strong monster morphed once more, turning into a wyvern form of itself.

"It gains 300 atk for every dragon in the grave, bringing its power up to 3000." The dragon proved its strength, by roaring as its power level went up.

"Battle! Destroy X-Head Cannon: Dark Giga Flare!" The dragon released an incredibly large blast of dark fire, which evaporated the machine into dust. Manjyoume's points went down again to 400.

"During my Main Phase 2 I play Smashing Ground to destroy your only monster!" As his spell activated, the mage monster was destroyed like that, leaving Jun's field empty.

"Turn End. It seems you'll be telling me that secret after all, Manjyoume."

Manjyoume's Turn

"Manjyoume-san da!" Jun corrected, drawing his card from the top. Smiling, he laughs as he realizes his plan going as plan.

"V Tiger Jet in attack mode!" A mechanical tiger with jet wings appeared on the field, showing an atk of 1600 and a def of 1800.

"Reverse card open! Call of The Haunted!" The facedown card in front of him flipped over, showing a graveyard.

"It brings back one monster in my graveyard and summons it to the field. I choose X-Head Cannon!" True to his words the 1800 atk monster appeared on the field.

"For my next trick I play Ojama Get Ride!" Manjyoume then plays a spell card, revealing all three Ojamas in three different panels almost like ina megazord formation.

"By discarding all the Ojama cards in my hand, I get to special summon one Machine-type Union monster to the field for each one." And just like he said, his monsters went into the grave, screaming out to Jun.

"Show yourselves: W-Wing Catapult! Y-Dragon Head! Z-Metal Tank!" Three machine monsters appeared on the field, each different than the other.

"Combine! X-Y-Z Dragon Cannon! V-W Tiger Catapult!" Manjyoume said, as all his monsters flew into the sky. They each formed together, turning into two monsters each. Both resembled a combination of all five.

"I'm impressed, Manjyoume. You managed to summon two strong cards so soon!" Fubuki said, totally impressed.

"I'm not done yet! Combine my two cards!" Both his monsters flew into the sky, ready for another formation. They each partly disasembled, combining into one powerful card. Soon it came crashing down to them, revealing a very powerful machine, that looked like a Megazord.

"V-W-X-Y-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Manjyoume called out, revealing his second best monster and its 3000 atk.

"Next I activate it's ability! It can exclude one card you control!" And just like he said, the Red-Eyes on Fubuki's field disappeared.

"Damn." Fubuki said, realizing how ackward his loss will be.

"Almost done. I activate Limiter Removal!" Manjyoume's other facedown was revealed, showing a meter going past its limit.

"It doubles its power, making this a one turn kill move." He said, as the Megazord's power doubled in strength.

"Battle!" The megazord then aimed its cannons at Fubuki, then fired a shot off at him, destroying all of his lifepoints.

Duel End

After the duel, which was evident when the smoke from the last attack cleared. Fubuki got to his feet, and looked up at him.

"So, I don't get to know what you were gonna say?" The dragon user asked, looking up at the black clothed duelist.

"Nah. I think I should tell you anyway."

"Nani!? Then what was the whole point of the duel?" He asked, getting up quickly.

"Well, I just wanted to beat you down." Jun said plainly, causing Fubuki to fall on his skull. "But anyway..."

Back With Judai and Asuka...

"Asuka, do you really want to do this?" Asked Judai, being next to Asuka with her face in front of his own.

"Yes, I want to do this. This would make up everything bad that has happened today." She said, as her hands roamed around his chest.

"I'm not sure about this." He said, but was convinced otherwise by another one of her kisses.

"I know what I'm doing...So let's do it!" She cried upon removing herself from his mouth. She then pulled out a white remote.

"Let's play Metroid Prime 3: Corruption!" She said, pointing to the television beside them.

"But, I'm not really good at this game." He stated, knowing how bad his experience with Wii games are.

End Chapter...

Kenshin: Let's skip the theatrics and go straight to the card of the chapter.

Name: V-W-X-Y-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon  
Type: Machine/Fusion  
Atr: Light  
Atk: 3000  
Def: 2800  
Effect: This card cannot be special summoned from the Fusion deck except by excluding one X-Y-Z Dragon Cannon and V-W Tiger Catapult on your side of the field. (You do not use Yugo.) While this card is on the field, once per turn you can exclude one card on the field from play. When this card attacks you can switch the position of the monster it attacks. (Flip Effects are not activated.)


	4. Neos Vs Gorz and Dark Monsters

_**When True Love Comes Between Two Duelists**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, or Yugioh.

**_Christmas Cruise Duel! Hero of Space Vs Emissary of Darkness!_**

"Judai!" Fubuki came running towards the Osiris Red Dorm, his face extorted with confusion and a little fear. He made his way through trees and other forest debris, until he found the 'outhouse' that was the Osiris Red Dorm. He slowly crept up to it, not wanting to let him know he was there as of yet. He came up to the door, and pressed his right ear to it, listening to everything inside.

"Judai, that's not how you do it." A female voice spoke. Fubuki didn't have to think for another second to know that that was his little sister Asuka. Why she was in there he had a feeling Manjoume could be right.

"Asuka, I'm doing the best I can. Pumping this thing is harder than I thought!" A male voice said that time. He automatically knew it was Judai, bringing him to fear the thought of what they could be doing even more. His hand slowly pressed onto the doorknob, tightening his fingers around it slowly.

"Oh yes, like that. Push it in slowly like that." That was the last straw: Fubuki couldn't take it anymore. He quickly turned the knob allowing him to turn it, then practically ripped the door open as he jumped inside.

"JUDAI, RELEASE MY SIS-" He paused the moment his eyes noticed that both Judai and Asuka weren't doing what he thought they were. Judai was standing up with a Wii Remote and Nun Chuk in his hands, playing Metroid Prime 3. Asuka was standing beside him with her arms on his, motioning him to move the exact same way she does. Both were staring at him like he was crazy.

"Nee-san, what's going on?" Asuka asked her older brother, wondering what could lead him to running inside like so. Judai was looking at him, slightly suspecting that he might be on to them.

"Uh, nevermind. It's just my imagination." Fubuki then went outside, closing the door behind him. The couple stared at him as sweat came sliding down their faces.

"That was weird." Judai then turns to his game, and sees that the system he was pumping with his character's, Samus Aran, arm had been reseted back to normal. "AAAHH! I GOTTA DO IT AGAIN!!!"

Back with Fubuki he was still outside the dorm, breathing a sigh of relief. "That Manjoume got me good. He was just making it up." He figured, walking off towards the Main Building.

With Jun he was watching Fubuki leave the Osiris Red Dorm, thinking he would catch them in the act. He felt disappointed when he saw him leave, without so much as a yell. "Huh. He took it very well."

The Next Morning...

"You think Judai-sama will be hungry?" Rei asked, walking with Sho down to Osiris Red with a basket of sushi and shrimp, and fruit. Actually Marufuji was the one holding it, but she didn't care. He was struggling to hold it up though, cursing Rei for bringing so much at once.

"Saotome, why did you want to bring so many of this stuff?" He asked, trying his best not to collapse due to the weight. She just turned to him with a smile.

"Sho, you don't want to lose an eye do you?" She said in a sweet, yet threat filled , voice, that scared Sho to bits.

"Uh, no." He replied, hoping he made the right answer.

"Then don't complain." She stated, strolling up to the door of the dorm. She then knocked on the door, hoping to get an answer from him incase he was changing. "Judai-sama! Watashi wa korede, motte Sho da.(I am here, with Sho.)"

"She used 'watashi'." Sho whispered to himself, looking at the dorm and hoping Judai was awake. He could lighten the load completely. She then knocked on the door again, trying to get any acknowledgment at all.

"Judai-sama?" She then heard a couple of 'thud' sounds followed by a 'shush'. Seconds later Judai came out, wearing the clothes he had on yesterday.

"Oh, Rei, Sho. What brings you here?" Judai asked, looking upon his two nakama. He seemed kinda out of breath and tired, as if he just got done doing something quickly.

"Aniki...here you go!!" Sho yelled, plopping the food down in front of him. Rei cried out in pain as it hit her left foot. "Rei, daijou ga(Rei, are you ok)?!"

"Sho, ano baka!" She yelled, holding down on her foot while rubbing it in pain. She lept into the dorm, passing by Judai and such. "Judai-sama, where is the ointment?"

"Uh, Rei! Hold up!" He ran back inside after her, as Sho stayed outside, and began breathing heavily. Soon he heard the sound of something shutting, like a window. Turning to his right he walked along the sides of the building, following the sound he heard. Coming to the right side he saw someone exiting out of a window quietly, and soon came to realize it was-

"Asuka-san!?" He shouted, catching the woman's attention enough to cause her to slip off the window seal and fall on her face. She rose up slowly onto her knees, rubbing her but in pain. "Why is Asuka-san sneaking out of Osiris Red?"

"Sho! I can explain!" She said, looking inside to make sure Judai or Rei didn't hear them. She really wasn't looking forward to eplaining this to him.

The Next Week...December 23th...

"Anyway, it's good that you two made it through that attack." Asuka said to her friends, a smile present on all their faces. Momoe and Junko were both released from the hospital that time, free of bandages. Each of them were sitting on a table inside the school cafeteria.

"Well, we're not gonna be dead for years to come. What kinda friends would we be if we died so easily?" Junko said, sipping on a glass of tea after speaking. Momoe then giggled.

"Asuka-san, Christmas is tomorrow, and everyone is heading home for the holidays. Are you really gonna spend another Christmas single?" The black haired woman said, looking around at the multiple boys around. Asuka only sighed.

"You do it every year." Junko complimented, sighing as she and Asuka stared at Momoe. Asuka's attention then changed when she looked at Judai, who had just come walking in and towards Sho and Kenzan. "Besides, it's not like Asuka wants to have a boyfriend."

"I do have one." Asuka exclaimed, looking at the man she deeply loved for so long from afar.

"See, she's never gonna commit to something like-whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!! Did you just say you have one!?!" Junko and Momoe looked at Asuka with wide eyes. Asuka then sighed, cupping her head with her right hand as the elbow on the same side placed itself on the table.

"Yes, I do. I figure I should tell you two, seeing as two people already know." Asuka spoke, as she closed her eyes.

"Wow! Congratulations on losing your Ice-Queen status!" Junko said, not noticing her looking at her said boyfriend.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Momoe asked, placing her hands on the table as her head moved in closer to her.

"I'll let you know, when we return from break." She promised, opening them and looking at Momoe. Both Junko and Momoe thought over who it could possibly be, and only Ryo and Judai came to mind. Both looked over at Judai, who was laughing and enjoying the company of his two friends.

Later That Day...

"Sayonara, Duel Academia!!" People yelled out, waving to the island behind them as they sailed for the mainlands. Back there many people waved to them as well, bidding 'bon voyage' or something. Among the people on the ship were Sho, Fubuki, Momoe, Junko, Asuka and Judai. Each were enjoying the sights of the bright open sea minutes after leaving Duel Academia's sight. Judai was found near the front of the ship, looking at the clear blue night sky, when Asuka came sitting next to him on the railing. It seemed everyone else was inside or someplace else, as the quiet scenery was proof of it.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She asked, placing her left hand onto his shoulder. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Asuka, are you sure I should come spend time with your family today?" Judai asked, turning to face her after asking the question. She gave a spaced out smile and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure. After all it would be nice if my family met my fiance." Asuka then turned to look at the see. Judai was left to think over what that could mean again, as he looked around for the others in case they were ease-dropping.

"Uh, Asuka..." He spoke, gaining her attention fully. "What does fiance mean, really? I kept trying to find out and nobody ever told me what it meant. I would look it up, but I figure that I should ask you first, seeing you only called me an idiot last time I asked."

Asuka chuckled at his stubborn innocence, causing him to drop sweat. She then stopped to look at the boy, with a lovely smile on her face. "A fiance is someone who is engaged to marry another person, ok?"

Judai just stared blankly at her, thinking over the word's meaning, and the reason no one ever said it and/or laughed at him for it. "Oh, I see. But wait."

"What?" She was now interested in what he had to say this time.

"Well, you could have said it meant that and called off the entire duel. But now thinking it over you really wanted it to happen, did you?" Judai stated almost as a matter of fact, leaving her to think it over, and smile. "I'm right aren't I? You really did want to marry me back then, didn't you?"

"Well, back then was when I had fallen in love with you, and I couldn't stop dreaming of being Yuki Asuka. Of course I also wanted him to get off my back and to see if he was really that strong, but we all know how that turned out." She confessed, glad to let it off her chest. She then turned her attention to the sky, leaning her head on his shoulder now. "Judai, do you think we'll still be together when we graduate? I mean, I don't even know where you live, and what you'll be doing afterwards..."

"Don't worry. I'll start working my way into the pros. After all I am pretty good." He announced to her, enjoying the warm she is giving him. "I can visit you while you're in America, and on your free time we can visit my folks, show you around my place, even-"

"Get married the winter after we graduate." She interrupted, causing him to stare at her surprised. She looked up to him, and nodded. "We can also do certain things fiances are given privilege to do."

"Eh?!" Judai blushed, and found himself looking dead in her eyes, and saw she was serious. She then kissed him again, this time on the lips, calming him down.

"Don't worry Judai. It'll be beautiful when the time comes for sex. I promise." She convinced, as he kissed back and then both turned to look at the sea and the lunar moon reflected off the watery mirror.

"Oh, what a romantic setting." An intimidating voice spoke, as both Judai and Asuka turned to face the source. Both shocked and paled when they saw Trueman laying in a lawn chair. "This setting is even more beautiful than the two of you sleeping together for the first time."

"Kisama!" Judai cursed, grinding his teeth and balling his fists tight in rage.

"Don't tell me, you were there!?" Asuka questioned, her eyes shown to be dilated in shock. Then they filled with anger for the dark man when he nodded. "Why won't you just leave us alone!?"

"Oh no. Your lover over here is in too deep to be spared. This time I'll get rid of both of you." He holds his left arm out as it forms a duel disk. "Za, time to duel."

"You asked for it." Judai digs into his backpack and pulls out his red duel disk, After strapping it on he pulls out his deck, but is stopped by Asuka placing her left hand on his deck's hand. "Asuka?"

"Judai, please use these." She hands him three cards, all given to him facedown, and placed into his deck. "Try these cards with your own, and you'll be able to handle him."

"Asuka, thanks. I'll try and do my best." He says, after she gives him a kiss and he places his deck in the hoister. She then ran to the left to get out of the way.

"No holding back this time." Mr. T said, pulling five cards from the set. Judai drew his own five, and the two shouted,

DUEL!!

Judai: 4000  
Trueman: 4000

Trueman's Turn...

"Watashi no turn. Draw." He pulls a card from the top, looks it over and smiles.

"I shall pass this turn." He says, ending his turn rather quickly. Judai was left speechless, wondering why he didn't even play a single monster or facedown.

Judai's Turn...

"Ore no turn! Draw!" He pulls a card, from the pile, looks it over and smiles, before turning to Asuka and mouthing 'thank you'. He then turned to him.

"I play the spell card Ancient Rules!" He says, as a spell appears on the field, and it reveals to be a spell book.

"This card allows me to special summon a level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand to the field." The spell card disappears, as a monster appears above in the sky.

"Tokudan kougeki shoukan! (Special Attack position Summon!) Neos!" The monster reveals itself to be Judai's ace card: Elemental Hero Neos. He then made his signature pose, as his atk and def showed as 2500 and 2000.

"Battle!" Neos flew at Trueman, and slammed his right fist into the opponent's body, making a slashing sound. The attack left his energy at 1500, but as he looked at him Trueman smiled deviously.

"At this moment I activate the special ability of a card in my hand." Trueman then reveals a card he has in his hand, as it shined brightly. It blinded Judai slightly as he shielded his eyes from the light. Asuka did as well, trying to see what the card was.

"This card's ability only be activated when my opponent deals damage to my lifepoints when I control no cards. Appear in this dimension, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!!" He plays the monster, revealing it to be a human-looking swordsman with a large sword and spiky body armor and red hair. Its atk and def of 2700 and 2500 were revealed.

"You gave up so many lifepoints just to summon a monster? How can you play such a reckless strategy?" Judai questioned, as Trueman only snickered.

"It's my deck of cards, not yours. It's my will and judgment that they follow." He replied, as Gorz sneered at the weaker Neos.

"Besides, depending on the type of damage I took when he's special summoned this way he either inflicts damage to my opponent's lifepoints or summons an emissary token with the same atk and def of the points I lost." He explains, as the monster summoned a female version of him, with 2500 atk and def.

"Judai..." Asuka whispered to herself, as a facedown was placed behind Neos.

"Turn End."

Trueman's Turn

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" He pulls a card, and smiles.

"I sacrifice my Emissary token to summon Great Maju Garzett." His token went away for the revealment of a great demonic creature. But what shocked Judai more was its zero atk and def.

"Zero?" Judai then became even more shocked when its attack went up to 5000.

"The atk of Great Maju Garzett becomes that of the monster's I sacrificed doubled." Trueman explains, as Judai growled quietly while Asuka gasped in shock.

"Battle! Maju Garzett will slaughter your monster!" True to his words Trueman destroyed Neos with Garzett, lowering Judai's lifepoints to his own. But after the smoke cleared Judai's facedown revealed itself.

"Trap card: Hero Signal. This card brings forth a Hero from my deck in atk mode when a monster is destroyed in battle." His trap brought out a light to the night sky, showing to everyone. He then searches his deck for a monster, and places it onto the field, revealing a blue hero with fan wings.

"Elemental Hero Stratos!" Judai's monster is soon revealed onto the field in defense mode, with 1800 atk and 300 def.

"When Stratos is summoned I get to add one hero card in my deck to my hand. I choose Neos Alius." He pulls out another hero card, and places it in his hand. He then places his deck in the slot after shuffling.

"Gorz will now destroy your monster." His dark monster destroyed his monster, leaving nothing left in its slash.

"I shall set two cards, and end my turn." He ends his turn with the two facedowns, leaving Judai to think over what to do.

Judai: 1500  
Trueman: 1500

Judai's Turn...

"Ore no Turn. Draw!" He pulls a card from the hoister, and it is revealed to be something very useful.

"I activate Convert Contact!" He activates his spell, showing three monsters facing a duelist with Neo Space, Common Soul, and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab.

"This card can only be used when I control no monsters. By discarding a Neo-Spacian from my hand, and sending one from my deck to the grave, I draw two cards." Judai then discards Glow Moss from his hand and Dark Panther from his deck. He then draws twice.

"Yosh. I now play Miracle Contact! This spell allows me to initiate Contact Yugo with Neos and other Neo-Spacians while they're in the grave." As he says this Neos, Dark Panther and Glow Moss came out of his graveyard. He then picked them up as their spirits flew into the sky.

"By returning them to my deck I then get to Special Summon a monster like I would if they were on the field. Appear: Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!" As he returns his cards to his deck his called out hero appears on the field, revealing Neos in black and white armor clothing tradition. His 3000 atk and 2500 def were no show off.

"Nice try, although your monster is not strong enough to kill Garzett." Trueman pointed out, as Chaos Neos stared at it.

"True, but now it's time for Chaos Neos's special ability: By flipping three coins I get to determine what it gets to do for each heads." Judai said, as three coins flipped on the field. Only two though were showed as heads when they landed.

"With two heads it gets to negate the powers of every monster my opponent controls." As Judai explained, Maju Garzett's points went down to zero.

"Battle!" Chaos Neos then flew into the air, as his wings turned into multiple bats. The bats swarmed Great Maju Garzett, as an explosion was made afterwards.

"Judai won!" Asuka said happily, smiling with joy to see he still hasn't lost his touch. But when the smoke clears a trap card is shown next to Gorz.

"When I suffer an attack that would drain away more than 2000 or more then this trap gives me 4000 lifepoints before losing the points." Trueman said, as his LP went up to 5500, then down to 2500.

"Fine. I activate Instant Neo-Space. This creates a small field for Neos to stay on, and keeps him from leaving at the end of the turn." Judai activates the card, as a smaller version of Neo Space appears under it.

"I now set one card, and end my turn." Judai then sets a card, as he ends his turn.

"This duel keeps turning sides..." Asuka said to herself, watching the duel from her place.

Trueman's Turn...

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Trueman pulls a card from his deck, then frowns.

"Bad draw?" Judai noticed his frown and decided to comment on it, but soon saw the growing smile on his face.

"Actually, I am just sad that this duel will have to end real soon." He then plays a spell card, as a metallic monster appears.

"I play Fiend's Sanctuary." As his monster was summoned, showing its zero atk and def, Judai looked down at it.

"Next, I shall sacrifice my two cards to summon an even stronger monster." His two monsters disappeared before him in a burst of dark flames, as the fire flew into the sky and merged together.

"Black Flame Dragon, Dark Horus!" As he said these words, a terrifyingly large purple bird dragon appeared in the sky, with its 3000 atk and 1800 def.

"Horus?" Judai was confused when he saw a card he never knew before.

"Dark Horus is a much darker version of its lighter self. You've probably never seen Horus before in its original form, but his powers are still great." Trueman then played a card, as it revealed itself to Judai.

"I now activate Axe of Despair. It increases Horus's power level by 1000." True to his words the monster's strength went up to 4000. Trueman then looked at Chaos Neos.

"Now for your monster. Dark Shadow Flare!" Horus flapped its wings, then shot a blaze of flame at Chaos Neos, causing a huge explosion. As Judai's points went down to 500 he blinked slightly as he looked over his own cards.

"Now, you see why fighting back is useless. No matter what you play you'll lose this duel." Trueman commented, as Judai placed his hand onto his deck and pulled it out.

"Because Chaos Neos was destroyed while attached with Instant Neo Space I get to special summon Neos to the field." He then re-summons his ace, who raises his fist into the air as he appeared.

"Turn end."

_End Chapter..._

Kenshin: Well that was fun. Never thought I'd get to use both Gorz and Chaos Neos in the same chapter.  
Haou: I enjoy playing World Championship 2008 with Gorz in my deck. I can't seem to find it in any pack.

Kenshin: I don't think it's out yet. Let's think over the rest of the duel.  
Haou: Oh well. Hey, now we have two cards for the card of the day.

Elemental Hero Chaos Neos  
Type: Warrior  
Atr: Dark  
Card: Fusion/Effect  
Level: 10  
Atk: 3000  
Def: 2500  
Effect:  
Elemental Hero Neos Neo-Spacian Glow Moss Neo-Spacian Dark Panther  
This card can only be special summoned by returning the above cards to your deck in a result of Contact Fusion, without using Yugo. When this card is on the field, once per turn, you can flip three coins. It uses the following effects for the amount of heads.  
3: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.  
2: All your opponent's effect monsters are negated for the rest of the turn.  
1: Return all monsters you control to their owners hand.

At the end phase this card returns to the Fusion Deck. When it does all current monsters on the field are set facedown.

Gorz, The Emissary of Darkness  
Type: Demon/Fiend  
Atr: Dark  
Level: 8  
Card: Effect  
Atk: 2700  
Def: 2500  
Effect: When you lose lifepoints while you control no cards on the field you can special summon this card onto the field. When it does activate the following effect:  
Battle Damage - Summon an Emissary Token with atk and def equal to the damage lost.  
Effect Damage - Inflict damage to your opponent's lifepoints equal to the points you lost.


	5. Appearance of The Shining Flare Wingman

**When True Love Comes Between Two Duelists**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX.

_**Chapter 5: The Appearance of Shining Flare Wingman!**_

Judai's Turn

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Judai drew his newest card, looking it over and smiling as he looked at Asuka from the corner of his right eye.

"I'll win this one. I shall set one card facedown, and activate Card Destruction!" Judai did the following, as he folded his hand together.

"This card discards every card in our hand and sends them to the grave. Afterwards we draw the same amount of cards we got rid of." Judai then sent his hand to the grave, and pulled the exact amount from his deck. Trueman followed this action, having a new hand in the end.

"I wonder if that was the card she gave you as well. It doesn't seem to work well with your deck." Trueman commented, looking over his hand. Judai smiled slowly at the evil duelist, as his eyes changed in reaction to his powers activating.

"Actually, this was put in my deck before we met today. I reveal my facedown: Revoke Yugou!" Judai's facedown was revealed, showing Yugou but cracked diagonally.

"By discarding one Yugou card I get to send one card in my Fusion Deck to my grave, then special summon one card that was in its fusion material zone from my hand." He then pulls Storm Neos from his deck, and places it in the grave. After doing so a card in his hand starts to glow, and he places it on the field. A bird-man appeared onto the field.

"The monster I chose was Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird." Its attack points of 800 and defense of 600 didn't make much of an impression on Trueman though, as he just gazed with little interest.

"You went through all that for a useless monster?" Mr. T said, laughing at Judai's winged creature. Air Hummingbird started flapping its wings, lifting itself off the ground.

"Judai, use my ability." It said, flying over above Trueman. Soon flowers appeared on his cards, 2 in total, and Air Hummingbird began sniffing its nectar.

"Air Hummingbird's ability allows me to add five hundred lifepoints to my own score each for every card in my opponent's hand once." Judai's life regained up to 1000 points, bringing him to 1500. Asuka sighed in relief, seeing that there is still a chance.

"Yokatta." Asuka said within her sigh, still watching the duel with all her attention.

Judai: 1500  
Trueman: 2500

"And now, another Contact Yugou is in order! Neos, Air Hummingbird, combine!" Both monsters flew into the sky, then flashed to disappear. Then a combination of both monsters flew down from the sky, appearing before Judai.

"Air Neos appear!" Its atk and def of 2500 and 2100 were shown once it was placed.

"Also, his special ability activates. Air Neos gains attack equal to the amount of lifepoints my opponent has more than me." Judai said, as Air Neos' power rose to 3500.

"Impressive, but still not enough to defeat me. You're still 500 short." Trueman commented, smiling with confidence at Judai's little miscalculation. The Neos Duelist only smiled, looking back at him.

"Daka, what made you think that was all I had?" Judai then placed a card in the field zone. Soon the whole place turned into a giant rainbow space zone.

"Neo-Space keeps Neos from leaving the field at the end of the turn and gains him 500 atk points." True to his words, Air Neos' strength rose up to 4000, equalling Dark Horus.

"Battle! Air Neos attacks your monster!" Air Neos flew into the sky at Horus, as he swung his wings once each to release a shockwave of wind at the bird-dragon. The black flame dragon retaliated with a blast of dark fire.

Both attacks hit their marks, destroying both cards.

"That was pointless. We're back to where we began, though I have more points." Trueman stated, as Judai sighed with disappointment.

"At least this buys time. One monster facedown and a card facedown shall end my turn." He places a monster facedown as well as a facedown, and with that his turn is complete.

Trueman's Turn

"My my, you're actually impressive. You haven't won yet, but you've put up such a fight. Is it because of that woman?" Trueman then turns to Asuka, who backed away from the attention he gave her. Judai gritted his teeth in anger.

"Kisama! She's not a part of this!" He protested, still awaiting him to continue his turn.

"Not quite. She's the whole reason you're dueling seriously. Compared to the last times we've dueled, this duel doesn't compare to them." Trueman then snickered deviously, causing Judai and Asuka to snarl at him.

"Oh yes, it's my turn. Draw!" Trueman drew his monster, then smiled as he added it to his hand.

"I summon Dark Archetype." Soon his most used monster appears on the field, revealing a gray thing that's hard to explain. Its 1400 atk were shown as well.

"That monster again. He's going for that so soon?" Judai whispered to himself, knowing full well what trouble that card can bring.

"Before I battle, my facedown card Final Attack Orders shall be revealed." His trap flipped over, showing multiple warriors charging into battle.

"This card forces all monsters into attack mode as soon as possible." He explained, as Dark Archetype attacked the facedown. It was soon revealed to be Sparkman, who flipped into atk position because of the trap.

"At this instant I play a magic card from my hand: Power Gift. By discarding a card from my hand, the opponents attack strength increases by the points of the monster I discarded. The card I shall get rid of is Archfiend of Gilfer." He did the following, getting rid of a level 6 monster with 2200 atk to increase an already stronger monster's points, making its atk points 3800.

Sparkman jumped into the air and blasted Dark Archetype with a stream of blue lightning. It instantly destroyed the monster, and Trueman's lifepoints went down to 100.

"At this moment I activate its special ability." Trueman said, as he placed his Dark Archetype card in the grave.

"I know: You get to special summon a monster with atk equal less than or equal to the amount of damage you received and discard an optional amount of monsters from your hand so their level equals to the level of the selected monster." Judai explained, as Asuka felt it hard to follow along.

"I discard Sinister Serpent to summon Copycat." Trueman then ditches his snake monster and summons a magician with a mirror in his hand. The mirror then showed a vision of Sparkman, and his attack strength went up to 3800 just like Sparkman's current points.

"When Copycat is summoned it copies the atk and def of one monster my opponent controls. Also, don't forget about Archfiend of Gilfer." A dark shadow appeared below Sparkman, and his points went down to 3300.

"Archfiend of Gilfer takes away 500 points from one monster on the field when he's sent to the grave." Judai gritted his teeth as he watched his monster fall short to Trueman's new card.

"Kuso. Now Sparkman is weaker than Copycat." Judai realized, as Sparkman braced for impact.

"Copycat, destroy Sparkman with Mirror Surge Flash!" Copycat released a variation of Sparkman's attack, blasting it with a blue electrical shock. The attack destroyed the monster, reducing Judai's lifepoints down to 1000.

"Since I have no more cards to play, I end my turn." Trueman says, confident with his new powerful card he can easily win this duel.

Judai's Turn

"Judai!" Asuka yelled out, causing his attention to turn to her.

"Asuka, I'm ok. I'm not gonna lose to him." Judai said, drawing his card from the pile. He smiles with glee, placing the card with the rest.

"But Judai, I'm not sure I can take losing you." She said, sounding rather desperate somewhat in her cry. Judai only smiled at her, making her gasp at his sudden cheerfulness.

"Don't worry. I've already won this battle." He claimed. Trueman then gave off a snorting laugh, and no it didn't sound like a pig, intrigued over what would make him say that.

"Now now, do you really think it's that easy? I have the stronger monster out, and he surpasses even your ace and its fusions. What can you do?" Mr. T asked, laughing still without knowledge of Judai's dueling skills.

"I can tell the situation seems hopeless, but there's something you forgot; A duel's never over until the last card is played. And I have one card to play that should be a real turnover." Judai then shifted his eyes to his girlfriend, grinning at her like he had a plan. Asuka blinked twice after seeing it, then smiled back, trusting him to go with whatever plan he had. That's when he turned to his opponent, and he played a card.

"Magic Card: Hope of Fifth." His spell revealed the five basic elemental heroes standing in front of a glowing orb.

"This spell first takes five heroes in my grave." Air Neos, Storm Neos, Stratos, Featherman, and Neos-Alius all appeared and came out of his grave, as Judai picked each of them up.

"Next I place them in my deck then shuffle. In the end I also draw two cards." He places his cards on top of his card set then pulls it out, shuffling them afterwards. He then places it in the slot holder and draws two cards.

"Yosh! That card appeared Asuka." He said to her. Trueman raised an eyebrow in suspicions, as Asuka thought over the cards he played, soon realizing which one he was talking about.

"What card? There was another you didn't use yet!" She said, as he pulled a card from his hand.

"I activate Future Fusion!" He said, as a magic card with a skyscraper on it appeared before him. She soon understood now which card he didn't use, and which he

"First I choose a fusion monster. I'll pick Elemental Hero Electrum. Next, I send monsters from my deck that fuse into that monster to the grave, then fusion summon the chosen monster two turns later." Judai explained, pulling Featherman, Bubbleman, Burst Lady, and Clayman from his deck. He then placed them in the grave before shuffling his deck.

"Next, I activate from my hand Miracle Fusion!" He then plays a second spell card.

"This card allows me to fusion summon a Hero by removing monsters from my field and grave from play. Of course, there's still this." Judai said, then smirked as he looked down at his facedown. It then flipped over, revealing a sage releasing three elemental spells at once.

"Serial Spell is the second card I got from Asuka. It can only be activated when I play a normal spell card. First I must get rid of my entire hand, then it's effects become that of the spell card that it chained against." Judai explained, as Serial Spell turned into Miracle Fusion. He then discards the two cards left in his hand, both being Elemental Hero Wildheart and Neos. Two monsters appeared out from Judai's graveyard, Burst Lady and Featherman.

"First, I shall fuse these two to summon my favorite card Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" After taking the cards out and putting them in his pockets Flame Wingman appears before him, with his 2100 atk and 1200 def.

"You wasted your entire hand to play a monster that cannot compete with my monster?" Trueman asked, utterly confused to Judai's weird choice for this situation.

"He's not just some monster. No matter how many times I use Neos, Flame Wingman will always be my favorite card! Also, the chain has ended, so Flame Wingman gets his upgrade." Soon the Flame Wingman flew into the sky, joined with him were Sparkman who appeared from the graveyard. Both flew into the sky, fusing together for Judai's second signature monster.

"With the original Miracle Fusion, I shall fuse both the Sparkman in my cemetary, and the Wingman on the field, to form the Elemental Hero of Solar Light!" There was soon a blinding light, as a figure could be faintly seen descending down towards them. Soon the light went out, and a hero armored in white and green color as well as wings with feathers on the opposite sides.

"Appear in this dimension: Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" His last hero was shown before Trueman, with his 2500 atk and 2100 def points.

"Sugoi. That's the monster that he used against that Seven Star member vampire." Asuka commented, thinking back to that duel. Trueman though was still unimpressed.

"Nice try, but he's still just 1100 points weaker." Trueman pointed out, as Copycat was still stronger than the already powerful Flare Wingman.

"And this is why you're stupid. For each Elemental Hero inside my graveyard he gains 300 attack points." Judai states, as numerous cards came out from the grave. Chaos Neos, Bubbleman, Clayman, Wildheart, and Neos stood beside Flare Wingman in ghost form, as his points rose to 4000.

"Y-yon sen da?(4-4000?)" Trueman sputtered in confusion. Flare Wingman flew into the air, then held his right hand to Copycat.

"This is it! Flare Wingman, attack Copycat with Shining Orb Shoot!" The hero fired a ball of green solar energy at Copycat, which destroyed it completely. Trueman's life points went down to 2300.

"That's not all: Shining Flare Wingman inflicts damage to your opponent equal to the atk of the monster it destroyed. So you take 3800 points of damage!" Flare Wingman then shown brightly, as Trueman's life points went down to zero. The dark duelist then disappeared, dispersing into shadowed cards.

Trueman: 0  
Judai: 1000

Soon all the cards that were on the field went away, signalling the end of the duel. Judai then walked away, but fell to his knees. Asuka ran towards him, grabbing his shoulders to get him to face her.

"Judai, are you ok?" She asked rather frantically. He looked up at her, and gave that same smile he made back a few days ago after the Tag Tournament. It could have been that, or him holding onto his shoulders as well, but she was consumed with an incredible heat inside of her that just made her all warm inside again.

"I'm ok. I won didn't I?" He said, placing his left hand onto the top of her head. "You're not hurt are you?"

She slammed her fist into the bulk of his skull, sending him to the floor. He picked himself up, holding the top of his head in pain.

"Oi, what was that for?" He said, rubbing his large lump in pain. Asuka turned away from him.

"Judai, how can you say that? Your life was in danger, yet you put that away to worry about me. How can you expect to care about me, when you cannot take care of yourself?" She asked, looking at where Trueman was standing before he was destroyed.

"Asuka, I do love you. That's why I-"

"If you wish to love me, you have to remember that I can take care of myself as well. I don't want to feel vulnerable, but I don't want you to look at me like a burden." She interrupted, causing him to blink and gasp in shock. He looked down in shame, understanding exactly what she was talking about.

"Asuka, I'm sorry. I was just trying to be-: He was cut from his speech when she turned around to hug him.

"Apology accepted." She said, kissing his left cheek. Judai just slowly brought his hands up to her waist, hugging back.

'She forgave me that easily? ...oh well. Why ruin such a good moment?' He thought, enjoying the hug as much as he could.

"Aniki!"

"Asuka!" Two voices said, causing the two to look to his right. They saw Fubuki and Sho running towards them.

"Are you guys o-" Fubuki was about to continue, when he noticed that both his sister and his best friend still in Duel Academia hugging eachother.

"Uh oh." Judai whispered to himself, blushing as he realized they were still holding the other. They quickly separated, and looked at one another then at them.

"Uh, Nii-san, there's a perfectly logical explanation to this..." Asuka began, hoping to convince her brother that they were not a couple again. Of course he wasn't having it; he made that familiar smirk and wagged his right hand index finger back and forth.

"Now now, it's perfectly normal for a couple to be hugging. Besides, Sho here told me the truth." He then pointed to Marufuji, who panicked and backed away from him.

"Oi, you promised not to tell! What's the point of making promises when you won't keep them, Fubuki-san?" He yelled back at the older Obelisk Blue, as Asuka sighed in deep depression.

'How embarrassing. Now Nii-san knows!' She moaned inside her mind, as Judai placed his left hand onto her right shoulder.

"It's alright. He was bound to find out." Judai said to her, slightly cheering her up. She looked up at him, and started to smile, then Judai turned to face the guys. "What was it you guys came out here for?"

"Oh, well we saw this bright light coming out from out here and then we saw you two when we came out to check it. But how come you two haven't told me you were finally together?" Fubuki said, to which made Asuka blink.

"Finally? You mean-"

"Fubuki-san has figured out you were in love with Aniki for a while. He's only been waiting for Aniki to admit his feelings." Sho said to Asuka, jittering around nervously from having to tell him. Asuka turned to her brother, and saw that he was smiling. This was a sign that told her Sho was right.

"I had my suspicions, especially when Manjoume told me the truth. I had almost caught you two that day when you were just playing a game." Fubuki's statement caused Asuka to grow enraged that Jun told her secret and Judai to become shocked to hear how another person knows. "Now now, calm down. I had to beat the info out of him. He didn't tell me without a fight though."

"I'll kill him when I see him next time!" She cursed under her breath, as her face grew red with anger. Judai walked slowly away from her, until she grabbed his left arm with her right. "You stay here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Asuka's House...

"This is your home?" Judai shouted, pointing at the medium sized mansion that they were standing before. Asuka walked up to him.

"Nope. This is the Dueling Arena. Doesn't look like one does it?" She said to him, and he sighed in relief, until she turned to her left. "That's our house."

Judai turned to the building next to the Dueling Arena mansion, and saw an even larger mansion. This one actually resembled a dueling arena! Judai got so shocked he fell on the floor.

"Amazing, isn't it? Pretty nice with what you can get with one thousand dollars in yen a week on welfare." Fubuki stated, proud with his 'Tron' house. Judai soon got back onto his feet.

"Welfare? You mean you guys were this loaded? Why didn't you tell me on the boat ride?" Judai asked Asuka, who sighed with depression.

"Would it have mattered? You thought we were poor or something?" Asuka asked Judai, putting on an innocent smile. Of course he knew it was just a facade, for she only does that when she's holding back some anger and to warn people if they're slightly pissing her off.

"Uh, no. It's just that, compared to this house mine is a piece of crap." Judai said, scratching the back of his head with his left hand, feeling kinda foolish all of a sudden. "So, are your parents in?"

At the sound of those words, Asuka and Fubuki looked at one another, then away from him. Judai noticed this, and turned to her. "Uh? Dosu da?"

"Judai...our parents aren't really in. They haven't been in years." Fubuki stated, feeling depression swelling up and showing on his face.

"Wait, they abandoned you?" Judai asked, then frowned when both of them looked at him like they were mad at him.

"No...they died in an accident." Asuka confessed to him, and soon tears began forming in her eyes. Judai's expression changed quickly to sadness and sympathy for them.

"It happened the day after Kaiba Corp sent cards into space through capsules. That same night a meteor came to earth and crashed on a road nearby. The problem was, our parents got caught in the impact." Fubuki said, looking back at him.

"Oh. Ohhh. I see..." Judai said, realizing what they were talking about. Soon images of the day on his part went into his mind, and he felt terrible inside. "I'm sorry."

"Judai, we've learned to cope with it, so you don't have to worry about it. I have Nii-san, and you now, and I won't let either of you go." Asuka said, placing her left hand around his left, and bringing it to her cheek. Judai blushed at her action and would have pulled away, except he didn't really want to. Fubuki walked inside away from them.

"When your kodak moment is over can we head inside? I'm kinda hungry." He said, unlocking the door and going in. Asuka removed Judai's hand finally and walked inside the house, pulling him in along.

'This is gonna be an interesting Christmas. When do I tell her though?' Judai said, as the door closed in behind them.

**_End Chapter..._**

Kenshin: I'm not real proud of this chapter. I kinda wish it could be better.  
Haou: You think too much of this sort of stuff. Can we end this and move on?

Name: Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman  
Type: Warrior  
Atr: Light  
Card: Fusion Effect Monster  
Atk: 2500  
Def: 2100  
Level: 8  
Effect:  
Flame Wingman Sparkman  
This card cannot be special summoned except by Fusion.

This monster gains 300 atk points for every monster card with Elemental Hero in its name. When this card destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, the attack of the monster destroyed gets inflicted to the opponent's lifepoints.


	6. A Night and Future To Remember!

_**When True Love Comes Between Two Duelists**_

Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise. Since it's not still going anymore who would? I hated the ending too! I was expecting a Judai/Asuka moment in the final two episodes, but because they rushed the final season they couldn't do one!

(Kenshin sweat drops to the disclaimer)  
Kenshin:...ok. In better news I am here to warn the reader once again that this will have mature content; meaning sex. If you don't want to read it then don't, but know that this is the last chapter...sorry if I've disappointed any readers out there.

_**Chapter 6: Judai And Asuka! A Night And Future Together! Uncut**_

* * *

"Merry Christmas Judai!" Asuka called out to the man, holding a gift wrapped present for her lovable boyfriend. She, Judai and Fubuki were in a living room full of gifts. She was sitting next to her man before the gaudy Christmas tree half of the gifts were under, dressed in a white night-gown. Fubuki had on a blue and black striped robe over his body, with Judai having on a red t-shirt and shorts.

"Aw thanks Asuka." Judai took the card-shaped gift, and smiled as he opened it, revealing E-Hero Terra Firma. "Wow, a new Hero! This should go greatly in my deck!" Judai took the card out and placed it in his pocket with a smile adorning his face like a hood ornament.

He then hands over a bottle-shaped gift to Asuka, who picked it up. She seemed suspicious over what it could be. "I wonder what this could be..." She then began to unwrap it, as the item was revealed to be a book instead. It didn't resemble a bottle at all! "Oh!"

"Well isn't this all sweet? My sister and best friend together in such a romantic setting." Fubuki said in a sing song tone. He picked up a gift and began to open it up. Judai and Asuka both smiled and she placed a hand onto his hands.

"Oh Judai, isn't this great? Spending time along side one another on such a wonderful day?" She asked the duelist, forcing a blush to appear onto his face. She joined alongside him and the two soon began to notice Fubuki gathering every gift in the room that had his name on it. "Nii-san, where are you going?"

"I can't stay any longer watching you two get all mushy. I have a date in a few minutes as well." Fubuki walked up the stairs leading to the upper part of the house. This allowed the two best duelists of Duel Academia to be together alone.

"Asuka, would you like to open your second gift? It's very special." Judai said, a gleaming smile growing on his face. He held out a box-shaped present and let her open it.

"Sure. This looks like a surprise." Asuka then began to unwrap the present, revealing a black box. She then opened the box up, bringing to her vision one of the brightest sights she has ever witnessed: It was a pearl en-crested ring with a diamond jewel on top of it. Her eyes stared at the size of the rock, as her face was lit with surprise.

"Judai, this is amazing! Where did you get something like this?" She spoke to the Osiris Red, her eyes sparkling like stars even more than the diamond.

"It's a gift I received from a friend of mine. He owed me a favor and handed me this to give to you." Judai explained, scratching the back of his head with his left hand. "It was meant mostly for this certain, special occasion."

Judai took the ring out from the box, and held it before her. He got on one knee, leaving the Queen of Obelisk Blue to gasp in shock. "Tenjoin Asuka, will you live alongside me as my wife, and carry my children?"

Asuka was entirely surprised and caught off guard by the sudden proposal; There was a time when Asuka wished for the boy and her to one day be married, but the thought had never crossed her mind for such a sooner time. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, almost as much as when they first confessed. She placed her hands onto the cheeks of the boy and made the most passionate kiss she could muster. The kiss shared between the two gave them both so much pleasure as Judai began kissing back that nothing would matter besides the other.

"Yes. I will." She answered upon removing herself. Judai had blood leaking out the left nostril of his nose, probably from the kiss. "Judai, I would love for the two of us to be husband and wife."

"You mean it? What if you get pregnant and can't duel or work for a while? I'm not sure if-" He was interrupted once more by a kiss by the blond woman to his little peeper.

"Judai, I wouldn't have thought about marriage in the first place if I didn't believe that things will work out. I love you, and there's nothing that will keep in the way of that goal: Being with you forever." Asuka's speech warmed Judai's heart even more, dowsing out any lingering fear within it. Being confident he lifted her up onto her feet and joined her. "When exactly were you planning this marriage?"

"Tonight." Asuka was slightly surprised to hear this; Judai and her would be committing a promise before the eyes of God, and probably some strangers who didn't even know them. "We can get married tonight. My friend can help us with that."

"But Judai, this is so sudden..." She was thinking rather hastily about this, deciding whether to wait or to be wed tonight. Then the thought of the consequences of waiting came to her mind: There was always some event trying to cause pain to Judai. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him so soon. Making her mind up she made her decision. "Ok."

"Really? Thank you!" He spoke through excited eyes. "Asuka, I'll make you the happiest woman in the world. At 6 p.m. we'll head out."

"Sure. Anything for you Judai. Afterwards I can properly give you your real gift." Tenjoin muttered the last sentence to herself, causing Yuki to blink in confusion.

Later That Night...

"We're getting married in that?" Asuka asked, looking up at the chapel before her and Judai. She was dressed in a red dress that hung over her body and had a nice view of her cleavage. There were white feathers on the ends of her dress skirt and the edges of her arm sleeves. Her footwear consisted of red heel shoes. Her face had pink eye-liner, red lipstick, and a slight blemish.

"I'm sorry. This was the best I could go to on such short notice." Judai apologized, turning his face away from his soon-to-be wife. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a crimson shirt under the coat. He had brown boots and a red cap over his head.

"It's ok. Let's get married so you can receive your gift." Asuka spoke, placing her left hand around his right and pulling him into the building.

Judai and Asuka walked out the chapel, holding each other's hands in holy matrimony. Both duelists could not believe what they did or were about to do, but knew in their hearts it was the best thing they could hope for. Judai blushed the entire time they were walking home, staring down at the ring on his finger.

Ten Minutes Later...

"Asuka, are you sure you wanna do this? We're still young, and this could-" Asuka pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him all at once.

"Judai, how can I give you your present if we aren't husband and wife?" Asuka told him, blushing crimson while imagining all the things they could do together inside. She seemed set and determined on giving him what he, and she, wanted. She took out her keys and opened the door, the ring she received from Judai shined in the moonlight above them.

The door creaked open, shedding light into the dark room before them. Judai enters inside the building, followed by Asuka who still held onto his hands. Asuka releases his grip of him to close the door.

Judai calls out for Fubuki. "Fubuki-san! You here! Hello!"

No answer. This was just the response they needed, and boy did the results come fast! The minute they realized they were alone, and Asuka locked the door, she dropped her keys on the floor and ripped her hands around Judai's waist. Her lips smashed against his own, rubbing her lipstick against his mouth and face.

As they kissed the two newly-weds made their way up the stairs towards her bedroom, crashing into objects along the way. While walking their tongues slid out from their mouths and began licking each other, battling an intergalactic war with one another. Judai felt himself losing to her, and took drastic steps by placing his hands on her buttocks and squeezing them tight. Through her panties Asuka's clit rubbed against his pants with the help of Judai's hands, and she found herself losing face.

Asuka gave in to the pleasure and allowed his tongue to bypass her own and lick the insides of Tenjoin Asuka's mouth. Upon reaching the bedroom Judai and Asuka removed their jackets and thrown them on the floor, then their shirts, shoes and socks followed. Their undressing became so dynamic that soon a trail of clothes led to her bed, leaving them only in their underwear.

Asuka and Judai stood on top of the bed, staring at one another in toll. Judai looked at her and asked,"Asuka, are you positive you want to have sex now? After all now that we're married we'll have to be together no matter what, and I couldn't handle you being with someone else..."

"Then it's a good thing I don't want anyone else...I want to make love to you, and only you...for you are the man I love..." She gave the Hero Duelist another kiss, then descended below in while kneeling in a Japanese kneeling position. Her hands wrapped around the elastic of his boxers, then pulled them down quickly. What she saw was an amazing thing; his half erect penis slanted down in front of her.

Asuka blushed at the sight of his masterpiece, thinking of all the things he'll do to her with it inside. She pressed her lips onto the cock, causing a tingling sensation to erupt within Judai. Asuka began licking his erection, focusing mostly on the clit and the shaft. Judai couldn't explain the type of feeling he was experiencing except with the word 'wow'.

"Asuka, oh god!" He moaned through closed lips, trying to hold himself back from crying out into the night. The minute people hear a passionate moan coming from this house will make it one minute more until some pervert watches them through a window.

Asuka had her mouth around the erection, sucking and bobbing on the cock with as much speed and intensity as she could muster. Her hands removed themselves from his penis and went onto his ass, squeezing his butt cheeks and pushing her head closer to the cock.

"Asuka, I'm coming!" Judai spoke, trying his best not to yell out. Asuka on the other hand deep-throat-ed him, until something wet and sticky touched her insides. Judai stood limp for a minute, allowing the incredible sensation to sweep across him, then noticed Asuka was swallowing something. "You're really good at this...how could you have made me cum so quickly?"

"...I was thirsty." She answered simply, licking her insides of any semen that was left over. A stream of semen had somehow escaped her mouth and dripped onto her breasts, staining the white brosseir she wore.

"Judai, it's time to open your present...so this time around..." She laid back on the bed, her hands kept away from her body and her legs spread far apart. Judai couldn't help but blush at this sexy display. Deciding to go with it he descended to her side, placing his fingers on the tight bands of her bra. She removed the article and dropped it elsewhere, leaving nothing in the way of her C-cup sized breasts. Judai placed his mouth around her nipples, sucking and licking the small nub with care and tenderness.

Asuka couldn't hold back her pleasure, moaning and shifting her body in accordance to the feelings she was receiving. She had no idea how sensitive her breasts were, and would wonder how to have them used later on. Judai then pushed her boobs together, and licked both nipples at once, sucking on them both once in a while. Asuka was in an intense amount of pleasure, so much so should couldn't hold in her screams.

"Judai! Judai!" She continued to yell, rubbing her hands up and down his back. She was desperate for release and removed her panties off of her. Now completely naked she wrapped her legs around his waist, unintentionally rubbing her clit onto his penis. She found this to be incredible and felt better to her than her breasts.

Judai stopped his actions. "Do you want more?" He taunted, looking down at the woman he loves more than any other. She smiled with a flustered face and kisses him deeply with her tongue. Her waist was rubbing her clit up and down his shaft, releasing a powerful ecstasy throughout her entire body. She moaned within his mouth, just as he was feeling pressure build up in him.

She released his mouth. "Judai! I'm coming!" She screamed, letting loose a wall shattering yell as Judai's penis became somewhat wetter.

Asuka calmed down from the ecstatic pleasure, trying her best to regain her breath. "Asuka, are you ready for penetration?"

"Yes, I am." She removed her legs from around Judai's waist, then lifted him off of her. Asuka then crawled backward and awaits her knight in shining armor, giving a clear view inside her vagina with the use of her fingers. "Make love to me, my hero."

"Ok Asuka. Try to hold out." Judai then injects his penis in between her thick, wet slits. Asuka cringes in pain from having him inside of her. This was obvious proof that she was a virgin. Her hands grip onto the sides of the bed in an attempt to release the pain elsewhere, but as Judai breaks through her barrier tiny yelps of pain come slipping through her lips.

Judai meanwhile was feeling good on his part. To him Asuka was so warm and slippery inside. As he pulls out slowly it feels like she was sucking on him with each movement. Coming out of his pleasure he looks down at Asuka and notices her pain. He then stops quickly, making no such movement at all. "Asuka, are you ok? Should I wait?"

"Judai..." She whispers, about to confess her pain to the man she loves. But before she could continue the agony of being penetrated was swiftly replaced with another feeling; pleasure. She feels so good her hands released the sides of the bed and wraps around her husband, pushing his dick even farther inside of her body.

The blush appearing around her face was evident by how much it felt good. "Judai, keep this up...I'm loving it!"

"Ok." Judai continues his assault on her pussy, pushing as far inside of her as possible. Asuka smashes her breasts close up to his chest, rubbing her nipples along side his own. Both of them have become so aroused that they continue to pant while pumping beads of sweat off their bodies.

"Ah, Judai! Oh god, this is amazing! AH!" She cries, continuing to rock her body in accordance to his movements.

4 minutes have past and they were still at it. Judai felt himself build up an immense amount of pressure in his penis and just had to release it. Asuka was just about to reach her boiling point.

"Judai! Cum on my face!" She pleads, then screams out in ecstasy. Judai pulls his dick out of her vagina, just as her juices came pouring out on the bed. Just as he predicted cum came flying on her body, dowsing her breasts, stomach and face in white cream. She smiles as his semen explodes on her body, and her tongue wiggles out to lick up some on her face.

"That was...amazing Asuka. Are you tired?" He asks her, still panting in tiredness. Asuka was still licking her face clean of semen. She looked up at him, revealing a lustful and loving gaze. Judai couldn't help but blush at her beauty.

"I'm not tired. Our wedding night is just getting started..." Asuka rises up from the bed, sitting at Judai's level.

"Asuka, I'm not positive we should continue. If you happen to get pregnant and be forced to compromise your future I could never fo-" She kisses Judai on the lips just as he was talking interrupting him and causing him to blush more.

Upon removal Asuka says, "You are my future, Judai. I wouldn't have decided to give myself to you if I wasn't sure this was what I wanted. To live with you is something more precious to me than any amazing job I could have."

This steadies Judai and calms him down, now glad to see that she really is ok with this. "Asuka, what about if a baby comes our way?"

"We'll deal with that problem in the future; together." Her hands clasp over his own, and brings them up between their chests. "Shall we continue with your gift?"

Judai smiles a bit, then notices how hard her nipples were still. His erection has diminished slightly but in a while it would be adjusted. "I'm gonna need a minute."

Asuka sighs, then pushes the Hero Duelist on his back. She then crawls up to his face and positions her vagina in front of his face, widening it with two fingers. Judai couldn't help but become aroused. "There you go, eat up. Now you have no reason not to get horny."

Judai begins to chow down on the naughty parts of his wife, causing a pleasuring sensation she was familiar with to appear on her face. She runs her hands all along her breasts, pinching and rubbing them to increase her pleasure. She pants quickly soon after Judai supplements three fingers inside the vagina and pushes them in.

"Judai! Judai!" She cries out, smiling from the joy she felt because of her lover. Her smile diminishes as she reaches a climax, getting ready to cum all over her husband's face. Asuka's legs grip around Judai's head and her hands push him in further as she cries, "I'M CUMMING!"

Juice comes pouring out of her pussy and onto Judai's face, mouth and fingers. His tongue licks up the liquids coming at him and swallows it down. She pants heavily from cumming, falling back on the bed and releasing Judai from her grip. As she falls she notices his penis standing tall once again, bringing more blush to appear on her face.

"Are you ready for more?" She sits up once more after a quick recovery, and pulls him closer to her. His lips come up to her mouth and press together, leading to another round of acute kissing. After the brief make out the two crawl under the sheets of the bed and redo what happened minutes ago. As they made love snow falls down outside, sticking to the earth and creating a magical scene.

The Next Morning...

Fubuki comes inside the door leading home, after an exciting night of 'Christmas joy'. "Man, what a night! I haven't felt so alive since Golden Week!"

Fubuki drops his jacket onto a coat hanger and walks up the steps, ignoring the clatter that was left behind by Judai and Asuka last night. The Red Eyes duelist comes up to his sister's room, and leans against the door to listen to the various voices leaving the room.

"Judai, don't hit it there! Your key won't fit!" Fubuki blinks when he hears the word 'key'. He wasn't gonna be stupid enough to fall for the same trick as last time, but at the same time he felt it necessary to make sure his sister wasn't being violated by Judai.

"Of course it'll fit. I've tried the back door in all the virgins we have at school and it worked out fine." Fubuki begins to bite down on his fist, holding himself back from busting through that door; because the minute he does he'll discover that-

"Oh you're right. It does fit. Having you be right feels good. Keep doing what you are doing then!" He couldn't take it anymore; Fubuki backs away from the door and kicks it down, an intense battle aura appearing around him.

"BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE VIOLATE MY SIS-" Fubuki pauses when he realizes the situation before him; Asuka and Judai were playing a PS2 and enjoying a fun time, before Fubuki broke down the door.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Asuka asks him, looking up to her older brother from her bed. Fubuki's battle aura turns into an embarrassing blush.

"But-I thought...he! I thought you two were...you know..." Fubuki pushes his index fingers together, feeling rather shameful for his assumption. Asuka sighs at his over protection.

"Nii-san, we were just playing Kingdom Hearts."

"But I heard Judai say he tried it on all the virgins back at school!"

"I said 'versions'; There's a Final Mix and a regular version to Kingdom Hearts. You didn't know this, Fubuki-san?"

Fubuki fumes from his ears, completely embarrassed by this whole situation. He then storms out the room, pulling the door back up as he goes. Judai pauses the game and stares back at Asuka, saying, "He thought we were having sex?"

"Nii-san is such a scatter-brain." Asuka says, awaiting Judai to unpause the game. That's when an idea came to him.

"Why aren't we having sex?"

"We can't now because the door was just kicked off its hinges. We're better off waiting until either he leaves or we go back to school." Asuka then snatches the controller from his side and plays the game herself.

"Hey give that back!"

"No way!" This starts a fight for the controller as Judai dive bombs onto Asuka for the remote again. Lucky for them the game got re paused.

May 5th Six Years Later...

"Judai!" Asuka calls out to her husband from the window of an outhouse. Judai looks back up to her, smiling while waving up at her. He is sitting before a tree stump playing a game of Duel Monsters against a kid.

This kid is a male about the age of 12, with black an brown hair and azure eyes. "Come on sensei! Get back to teaching me!"

"Wait just a minute, Asuka! I'm in the middle of work." He turns around to the boy.

"Ok, what do you need to clear the field of my monsters so yours can finish me?" The kid looks over the limited cards in his hand and on the field, and smiles deviously. He then plays a spell card that resembles a lightning bolt.

"Aw, Raigeki. Very nice; although..." Judai reveals a trap card that he had, showing it to be a reflector of some sorts. The boy pales, then holds his head while rearing it back in anger.

"That's right; Anti-Raigeki cancels your card's effect and lets me use it against you." Asuka smiles as she awaits her handsome husband to finish his tutoring. She heads back inside the house, and walks down the hall. As she passes by she spots a baby child sleeping soundly in a crib.

She stops to look at the baby; a female with shiny blond hair and the skin of her father. She was gorgeous in every way. As she exits Asuka goes inside the bedroom, and strips herself of all her clothes. 'It really was a good idea to revisit Duel Academia for our vacation. With his professional dueling going well and my school being closed for Golden Week we'll be able to enjoy ourselves for-'

"Asuka, is something wrong?" Judai had came into the room long before Asuka realized it. She comes to her senses and looks up at her husband with a look of want and love.

"I just thought you could please your wife for the day. After all we are on vacation..." Asuka says as Judai strips himself of his own clothes. As he sits beside her she takes his left index finger and sucks on the tip below the nail.

"I'm just glad they could keep this place up for us. I miss coming here with you." He says, then pulls her overtop of him. "You're on top this time. Will you be alright for this?"

Asuka removes his finger from her mouth, and kisses his lips. She then stops and whispers, "Anything for you, Judai..."

_End Story..._

Kenshin: Well that ends that story. I was slightly regretting putting this up.  
Haou: Oi, the ending of the show was a let down, even more so than the ending of Ranma 1/2 and Shaman King. How is this any worse?

Kenshin:...makes sense...Anyway, now Space Hero can focus on stories with us in them like Nami's Fiance.


	7. Tomorrow The Brave Teen's Fragrance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did I would have extended that ending, had Judai fight the Light of Destruction, and added an epilogue. I mean no ill will towards KENN, but he is partly the reason why they rushed, and GX ended so poorly; because he had to leave and they couldn't hire a replacement actor for him! AND I HATE IT FOR THAT!

Kenshin: (sweat drops at the disclaimer) Just like in the other one.

Yusei: You're probably wondering what's going on... After reading two specific GX fics, both of which are obvious, and reading the reviews TCM has decided to add one last extra chapter.

Kenshin: And trust me when I say this is really the LAST chapter. No more adding extra ones to make into a full story; it was supposed to be a two chapter oneshot anyway.

Yusei: Also, let's apologize to AbonusLevel, for that reply Kenshin sent.

Kenshin: HEY!

Yusei: Ten Commandments doesn't even remember what it was, but it was probably immature and mean; like him back then. Anyway, let's get on with it. This takes place after their Christmas vacation and before six years later.

_** Tomorrow - The Brave Teen's Fragrance**_

"Aniki!" a voice calls out to the only Osiris Red of Duel Academia. Judai looks to the side to spot his friend for over three years Sho running up to him. "Aniki, ready for another day at Duel Academia?"

"Of course!" he says with a smile, showing he still holds a bit of his previous self in him. He then turns to his left to his wife, Asuka, who is latched onto his arm. "Na, Asuka?"

"Un," she replies with a nod, blushing the closer she inches towards him. She's become a lot more closer to Judai after their prematurely short honeymoon and wedding. Her confidence in their relationship back, she feels ready to let the others know no matter what. "There's one more year of school before we graduate... Then there's Trueman."

"Don't worry, I'll get him. He won't get away with what he's done," Judai says as he looks out to sea. He got a bit scared when Trueman showed up on the boat that one time, and now he knows that Asuka is perfect leverage against him, but that won't stop him. He promised her that he would never jeopardize their relationship despite the dangers they were put in, and he confirmed that through their marriage. He will never let anything happen to Asuka as long as he's still drawing breath.

"I won't either," Yubel says in his mind, giving a faint smile. She's still a little upset that Judai has to share his heart with the two of them, but regardless she couldn't make him ignore Asuka no matter what, and there's no way she could bring herself to hate Judai. After what the two of them have gone through, Yubel could never bring himself to hate him. 'Still, I won't forgive her if his heart is broken.'

"Where's Fubuki-san?" Sho asks them.

"Nii-san is inside with a girl he hooked up with during the break. He never changes," she says, closing her eyes and smiling.

"What time until we reach Duel Academia?" Judai asks them.

"About a few hours." Asuka states, answering his question.

Eventually time is up and they reach the island. After stepping off everyone heads for their dorms. Judai goes straight to the Osiris dorm, wandering along the deck as he sucks in the air around him and exhales in relief. He glances at the room where Manjyoume used to live in, remodeled for his living pleasure. His eyes flash their supernatural glow once before returning to normal.

"You know, it is kind of quiet here without the others. I had spent so much time with Asuka lately I'm not used to being alone anymore..." Judai says to himself as he wanders into the empty rooms. He then comes by his own room, where his television set and Wii sits. He picks up Metroid Prime 3 and sighs. "I never got to finish this."

"Not so much fun being alone, is it?" Daitokuji says, appearing behind Judai as a ball of light. Pharaoh can be seen stalking him from behind. "I keep telling you, move up to Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue. That way you can still be with your girlfriend."

"She's my wife now, but I can't just leave this place. It holds so many memories. It's where I first noticed Asuka as a woman instead of just a friend," Judai says to him, remembering the time Asuka moved in because of Chrono's idea to make her a duel idol.

"Don't you want to be closer to her?" he asks him, right before Pharaoh eats him. "Dang it, Pharaoh!"

Judai chuckles a bit, seeing how nothing's changed between them, and plops on his bed. He then looks over the card he received from Asuka, Elemental Hero Terra Firma. 'The nature set, huh? I hear they're stronger than even my own. I guess I could try it.'

Walking out to the grassy plain and enjoying the daylight, Judai spends the next hour checking his PDA for sets relating to the E-HERO series. Since it's saved in his search, he can look them up right away. He finds 4 other fusion HEROs he doesn't own in his deck; Absolute Zero, Nova Master, Great Tornado, and The Shining. 'These look much easier to summon than my other fusions, and they have great effects.'

Before long there's a russling in the grass, and he sees it's Asuka. On her hands nothing but her blue gloves. "Hey, Judai."

"Asuka," he says, lifting his head up from his PDA to spot his wife. His eyes look down to her hands and he notices she took off the ring. Slightly worried, he asks, "Where's the ring?"

"I took it off so I wouldn't get a mark... Don't worry, I still love you," she says, averting his worries. She then sits beside him, folding her legs up so her panties wouldn't be exposed. "It's been quite a fun ride, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Three years of rollercoaster fun..." Judai says out of sarcasm with a chuckle. "First the Seven Stars, next that brainwashing society of light, and that time in the world of darkness where I... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Yeah. I still feel Yubel might have some animosity towards me," Asuka says, thinking about the hermaphroditic dragon spirit. Yubel sits on Judai's other side, invisible to her eyes, before returning to his body. "I never thought to ask, but is she okay with us being married?"

"Yubel was okay with you dating me. Besides, she gave me the courage to do it in the first place," he replies.

"So, she gave you the ring?" Asuka asks, now curious.

"Nope. It doesn't really matter," he says. Asuka sighs and leans on his shoulder, scooting closer to him.

"I guess it doesn't; we're married, and we'll always come back to eachother no matter what... Neh?" Asuka looks up to her husband, who nods with a smile. What they don't realize is Momoe and Junko heading towards them with Kenzan, Sho, Rei and Manjyoume.

"Yeah." With his answer, Asuka leans towards his face and kisses him on the lips. This shocks all but Sho and Manjyoume, who didn't see this coming at all; Rei especially. They part from eachother soon after, and stare deep into eachother's eyes.

Rei finally snaps out of her shock and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL?"

This brings everyone else out of their shock and Judai and Asuka out of looking at eachother. Sweat comically falls down Asuka's head the moment she notices their friends. Rubbing the back of her head she sheepishly asks, "How much did you hear?"

"We came by right when you were kissing. So Judai is your boyfriend then!" Momoe says with a squeal, her romantic sense going off. "It's perfect; the strongest male student hooks up with the strongest female student!"

"So this is what you were hiding, Aniki-saurus?" Kenzan says with a grin. "Can't believe we didn't notice earlier!"

"I knew all along." Manjyoume states.

"WHAT?" Rei shouts.

"I did too," Sho adds, adding to Rei's anger. He then crosses his arms over his chest and sighs, saying, "I felt it was about time Aniki noticed Asuka-san's feelings. I was just about ready to tell him to talk to Asuka and stop hogging her feelings if he doesn't plan to return them."

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Rei grabs Sho and lifts him up into the air, scaring the shit out of him. No, seriously; he pees himself looking into her evil eyes. "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING! I COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS!"

"I'M SORRY!" He cries out in screams.

"Rei, put Sho down," Judai says, standing up as he does. "No one could have stopped this. I plan on staying in this relationship, forever."

"Judai..." Asuka whispers, happy he said that, while Junko and Momoe go 'aw'. Rei on the other hand drops Sho out of shock, dropping to her knees and bawling.

Manjyoume steps beside Rei and says, "Quit complaining. You act like a little child like you has a chance in the first place."

"Shut up!" She grabs him by his coat collar and tosses him into the air. He lands into sea flat, causing the others to cringe in pain.

"Anyway," says Asuka as she walks towards her husband. "I'll come see you tonight. I have some things to do."

"Sure thing," he replies, watching her walk towards the Obelisk Girls Dorm.

"Asuka, wait! We've got so much to talk about!" Momoe shouts, chasing after her female friend.

Junko sighs and follows them, knowing how unbearable that dark haired woman would be. Judai turns back to the ocean, sitting down like before. He watches Manjyoume return back to shore, out of breath from swimming. Kenzan takes this moment to join Judai's side and say, "So Aniki, you mind telling us how long this has been going-don?"

"After the Tag Team Tournament," he answers him, shocking the dinosaur duelist. "Remember that time I was without that shirt? I spent the night at her place and forgot to bring a shirt."

"Aniki, that's dangerous! You know those types of relationships are discouraged here! That's why boys aren't allowed near there!" Sho says to the brown haired duelist.

"I know, but that can only backfire if someone told on us," he explains. His eyes turn to Rei, who has finished crying at this point. "Rei, what will you do now?"

She remains silent, thinking of what she should do now. She could tell and make Asuka's life horrible, but that would hurt Judai. She could never bring herself to do that, no matter what, because deep inside she still cares for him. With nothing else to say, she tells him, "I'll keep quiet too. But there is something I(atashi) have to say, Judai-sama."

"What is it?" he asks her.

"She used atashi again..." Sho comments, causing her to glare evilly at the short duelist.

"In the off chance that she breaks your heart, I will sweep you up for myself and never let you go!" Rei states proudly, walking away to be alone.

"Say, how about a good ol' duel-saurus! It'll be the only one until tomorrow when classes start up again," Kenzan says as he takes out his duel disk.

Judai raises his duel disk and straps it on, placing his desk inside as he stands back up. "Let's do it!"

"Duel!"

That Night...

"Where did that sister of mine go?" Fubuki asks himself as he wanders towards the red dorm. It's really just a wild guess, since he can't think of anywhere else she could be.

He approaches the dorm and comes before Judai's room, where he hears her voice. "Judai, I was hoping to do this for you soon."

"It's no problem at all. It's not like no one will object," he replies to her. Fubuki's mind goes to dirty thoughts when he realizes their voices make it sound like they're out of breath, and his blood boils a bit.

"Okay, but remember to go from behind for the best results," Asuka says, adding to his perverted thoughts even more.

Fubuki has half a mind to bust down the door and stop whatever it is they're doing, but before he does he remembers something similar to this situation. He has done this twice already, believing they were having sex with eachother and that Judai was taking advantage of her, but then it turned out each time they were just playing video games. He couldn't do it three times and save face. He walks off and sighs, thinking, 'Almost got me that time. I should know by now Judai wouldn't do anything like that.'

What he didn't know is that Judai and Asuka really are in such a situation. Naked, both duelists are lying side by side in covers, snuggling together after their round of marital intercourse. Judai, his head resting on Asuka's bare chest, sighs in content. Asuka rubs her legs up his own, her body tingling at the touch. "I missed this so much..."

"I did too..." he says, relishing in the aftermath of their intercourse. His mind then goes back to their early Academy years, where Judai began to realize certain instances where Asuka was being closer to him. "Well, if you wouldn't mind me asking, but were there times where you've flirted with me?"

Asuka lifts her head and looks down at her husband. She then thinks for a moment, and says, "Well, there were times where I've thrown subtle hints towards you, but I got so frustrated I ended up given up. After that I've been hiding my feelings, but after we came back from the world of darkness I couldn't hold them down anymore... I couldn't help but love you."

Judai smiles a little at her response, and mentally kicks himself for not noticing her earlier. He's real glad he did though before it was too late. That's when another thought entered his head. "Asuka, what do you think about having a real wedding? One where all of our friends can be there to watch?"

Asuka smiles and replies, "Of course," before she leans down and kisses him. "Anything for you, Judai."

Time slips by for them, and the rest of the Academy. By the time school has ended, Trueman has been defeated, Nightshroud eliminated, and peace finally restored. With all the threats gone, Judai has time to relax with Asuka until their graduation. Thankfully he's gotten his school work done with, so he can graduate with his peers; Manjyoume, Fubuki, Sho, and Asuka.

Before The Party...

Judai wraps his gear away and exits his room, leaving the red dorm for what he believes to be the last time. He stares up into the sky and spots all the stars. His heart heaves with joy as he imagines what the future will bring. "There's still the Light of Destruction. It might still be out there..."

He spots Asuka walking towards his dorm, adorning a beautiful dress she got for the graduation party. He couldn't help but stare and blush at her gorgeous appearance, eventually snapping out of it. "You look beautiful."

"Judai," she whispers, blushing furiously. She holds it down to approach him, giving the HERO duelist a hug. "I'm so glad this is finally over. Our lives begin tomorrow."

"I'm glad too." He grins, taking this moment to hold her hands and kiss her. The passionate feelings erupting inside of her causes the woman to moan slightly, her knees turning weak for that moment. They part, and he asks, "So what will you be doing now?"

"I'll be going to another university and become a teacher. That way I can come to here and back whenever I please, teaching students to become better duelists," she answers, smiling as she continues hugging him. "Judai, what about you?"

"I'll be traveling the world. I want to aid anyone else who might have suffered from the Light of Destruction," Judai replies. She sighs with a slight hint of depression, becoming upset that he doesn't want to be there with her when she becomes a teacher. "Afterwards I'll work on my professional dueling... Is that okay?"

"...I won't be around for that, will I?" she asks, looking up into his eyes. She could see guilt inside of them.

"I promise that I'll come back. Your love-" She kisses him once more on the lips, giving a quick peck, to interrupt him.

"That's okay... As long as I know you will return to me..." Asuka says, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." His words cause her heart to leap once again, and she begins to tear up.

"I love you too." Her reply causes him to smile as well.

Afterwards Judai and Asuka part from one another, one going to the party and the other heading for the ship heading for the mainland. But on his way the spirit of Hane Kuriboh escapes the card and flies towards the main building. He follows his card through the halls of Duel Academia, where he comes before a room that holds a deck proudly displayed on a case. His eyes widen in shock when he sees Yugi standing there with Hane Kuriboh.

Yugi takes Judai back in time to duel his previous self in his prime, right after the Battle City tournament, and the ending is inconclusive. At the end he winds up in the middle of a desert, somehow, without anyone else around. Looking to the sky he says, "Thank you, Yugi. I can finally enjoy dueling now."

His bag begins to shuffle a bit, and out scuttles the cat Pharaoh. Looking at his backpack he places it down and asks, "Pharaoh? ...Daitokuji-sensei!"

The spirit of his teacher appears before him, having finally left the cat's mouth. "Hello Judai-kun."

"What are you doing here? When did you sneak in my bag?" he asks him.

"We're traveling with you. It'll be much more fun going along with you than staying on that island. But don't worry; I plan on leaving long before your return to Asuka-san," he replies, smiling as he adjusts his glasses. "Also, there's a letter for you."

Daitokuji points at Pharaoh's collar, which contains a folded up piece of paper at a marble necklace. He removes it and opens the letter, shocked when he sees it's from all his friends, with their faces colored in and a note from each of them. "Asuka, Sho, Manjyoume, Fubuki, Shephard, Cronos-sensei, Rei, and Kenzan; they all left a last minute note for me."

"Come whenever you want and let's duel!" Manjyoume's note says, giving him a short chuckle.

"I'll leave Asuka to you." Fubuki's note gives him a content sigh of sorts.

Seeing Rei's note he tilts his head to the side. He laughs upon reading Kenzan's note, and cringes in disgust seeing Cronos leaving that kiss mark. Sho's note causes him to sigh, and the Chancellor's brings the dark justice duelist to say, "Of course he would say that."

He then sees Asuka's note, which reads, "There's an envelope in your bag. Read it when no one's around."

"They've really grown fond of you, Judai-kun," Daitokuji says before turning into a ball of light. "So, where are you off to now?"

"Well, I could follow the wind," he says, holding his left index finger up to the flow of the wind. "But I think I'll leave it to Yubel."

"Sure thing," he says, right when Pharaoh eats him again. Laughing again, Judai takes this time to take the letter Asuka personally left for him, and read it.

"Judai, if you're reading this then you left earlier like we all expected. It also means you've begun your adventure around the world. Well, I really want to be close to you, so I'll leave this for you. Hopefully, whenever you get the time you can visit me at this location in America, and here's something for your enjoyment only. Remember, I will always love you.

"Your wife, Asuka." As he finishes the letter, he doesn't notice two photos falling out from the rest of the envelope. He takes the first and looks at it, seeing his friends together with him showing off their ace cards. He switches to the second photo, and his face turns redder than the clothes he's wearing getting an eyeful of Asuka completely naked in a seductive pose on her bed.

"Whoa! This is a side of my wife I've never seen before..." he says before pausing for a moment. He then pockets both his photos and the letter before heading off. The duelist has memorized the address Asuka has left for him. "First thing's first, find out what day it is. Then, I'm heading straight for there..."

And so Judai heads off into the distance, ready to start the next adventure in his life.

Elsewhere...

At Industrial Illusions Hayato Maedo is busy at work designing new cards. One such card is an E-Hero card called Parallel World Fusion. He then stops for a moment and looks at a photo of himself and his friends, looking at Judai. "I wonder if he made his move yet... That ring Pegasus-san got for him will definitely get Asuka to say yes."

Two Months Later...

"Okay, class dismissed! Remember to finish your homework for tomorrow!" Asuka says to everyone in her classroom, watching as they gather their stuff and leave. After graduating from Duel Academia and earning her teacher's degree she's accepted as a substitute teacher at a university. It's not as great as being a real teacher, but you gotta start somewhere.

Once the class is empty Asuka gathers her notes and clears the board. She then heads out of the classroom, walking down the halls while checking otu her watch. Her eyes glance at the ring on her left hand, and her mind goes back to Judai. "I wonder if he's coming back today."

She continues down the hall among the crowd of high school students, and pauses. Her eyes widen in shock upon seeing someone standing by the doorway. As everyone else exists the building this person and herself stay, constantly looking at one another. Tears well up in her eyes as she slowly approaches him.

"I've missed you so much... I was afraid you would never come back..." she says to him, trying to hold back her tears. He smiles and walks towards her, given that same smile he makes that stirs feelings of happiness inside of her.

"Of course. I've finished my traveling," he replies, stepping forward before letting his bag drop to the ground. The two then hug, Asuka's tears falling down like a waterfall. "Besides, what husband doesn't want to see his wife?"

"I love you, Judai," she says before giving him a kiss on the lips.

He kisses back and replies, "I love you too, Asuka," before walking out the door. He grabs his bag along the way, and they continue towards her car. "That reminds me, why did your letter lead me here? It could have been your house, or even Duel Academia."

"Because this place is perfect for us to spend our honeymoon. We never got one, remember?" she says, smiling as he enters her car. Judai sits in the passenger's side and before long they take off. She smiles as they hit the road, her eyes glancing at Judai for a moment. "We have the rest of our lives together now."

"Yeah. Let's continue going forward!" He states with a grin, showing how he's back to his old self again. He places a hand on her right leg, asking, "You don't mind, do you? I just wish to feel a little more close to you."

She smiles warmfully, glad that he has regained his cheeriness, the part of him that made her fall in love. To answer Judai, Asuka simply says, "Anything for you, Judai."

And so that begins their new adventure, as cliche as it sounds. Judai and Asuka's lives wouldn't be filled with sadness anymore and their hearts would be free of any drama that comes their way. No more villains trying to take over the world, no more monsters from another world hoping to make humans into monsters, and no more darkness to control their lives.

The End


End file.
